Harem
by Relinquished
Summary: This fic has been rewritten and the new version is published. The original fic is still here, but for future updates, please read HAREM: RESONANCE.
1. Chapter One

**Harem**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and this fic was inspired by Unintentional Nightmare's fic 'Raise the Red Lantern'.

Summary: Behind the beauty of the emperor's many concubines, there is the raging war for his love and for the power it brings. In the end, is power all that Malik, Ryou or Ryuuji need in life?

Warnings: Yaoi, shounen-ai, language

Author's Notes: Uh, I read Unintentional Nightmare's fic 'Raise the Red Lantern' and was inspired to write this. Hey, it's part of my traditional culture to have emperors and concubines – but I thought it would be cool to have a gay emperor. Or, the emperor could be an em_press_. Nah, couldn't do that to them! Imagine Anzu, Mai or Shizuka hogging all the bishies . . .

Since its part of my traditional culture and heritage, I've always found this to be fascinating. I mean, the way that the concubines are all pretty-looking, but they're just scheming and trying to get rid of each other so they have power. It's just something that I've always wanted to try and write, but didn't know how to approach. I'm glad I read 'Raise the Red Lantern' – it gave me the courage!

--------

Chapter One

--------

It was night again. In the imperial study, a man sat at the large desk, setting aside the last of his scrolls and ink. He blinked his single, amber eye tiredly and ran fingers through his sleek, silvery hair. Beside him, a tall eunuch set a tray on the desk. On the tray were four golden plaques, each with a different name.

"The Phoenix Palace is under repairs, your Majesty," the eunuch said quietly.

"What about the Lavender Palace?"

"The master is unwell."

"Peony Palace?"

"Your Majesty was there yesterday."

The man looked to the last plaque. The engraving on it read the name of the last palace. The eunuch noticed his gaze and bowed hastily.

"Then it shall be Lily Palace tonight."

"As your Majesty commands," the eunuch said, bowing. "I shall send word."

--------

Half an hour later, the emperor walked through the open doors to Lily Palace. True to its name, the palace was decorated by fresh lilies from the garden lake within the grounds to the palace, filling the room with its sweet scent. The eunuchs at the door closed it behind them as they exited, leaving the emperor alone in the room with the only other occupant.

"Your Majesty."

Small, pale feet walked timidly out from behind the gauzy curtains separating the main area from the bedchamber. A soft rustle of pale blue and white silk was heard and the slender, gentle figure of a young man came into view. Silvery white hair was pulled back in a loose braid over one shoulder and shy, brown eyes were downcast modestly as the newcomer approached and knelt.

"Your Majesty has not been here for a while."

"How have you been?"

"My wellbeing does not compare to your Majesty's. I am only to serve you."

"Come here."

The young man glided over to where the emperor stood, head still lowered respectfully. The emperor brushed back the silvery hair from the pale neck, hand trailing down to touch the slender shoulder and upper arm.

"You have not been eating again, have you, Ryou?"

"No, your Majesty," Ryou replied quietly.

"Why ever not?"

"I – I have not been feeling well lately and did not have the appetite to eat."

"Then you must send someone to inform the kitchens about this," the emperor told him. "Tell them to make something that will suit your appetite more. I will not have any of you starving."

"Yes, your Majesty."

The emperor moved the hand that was on Ryou's upper arm to the other shoulder, wrapping his arm around it. The other hand took Ryou's left and the emperor led him towards the bedchamber. Neither spoke a single word on the way there. This was almost routine for the emperor's visits to this palace.

The emperor, Pegasus, sat at the edge of the bed, leading Ryou to sit beside him. He brought the younger albino's head to rest on his own shoulder, running a hand through the silvery locks and loosening the braid, letting the hair fall freely. Ryou focused his sight on the gold material in front of him, belonging to Pegasus. He ignored the fingers running through his hair as he memorised each stitch and thread used in the embroidery.

Suddenly, the emperor reached behind him to unhook the curtain surrounding the bed. He reached forward this time and unhooked the other end. The cream-coloured curtains fell in front of them, shielding them from any onlookers. Obediently, Ryou lay down.

--------

When Pegasus left the next morning, Ryou sat down at his dressing table, wrapped in a light blue, silk robe. He brushed his long hair with a comb, his brown eyes distant and unseeing. Behind him, servants were carrying out the sheets and blankets for cleaning.

"Your morning meal, master."

The sound of a wooden tray being set down on a polished wooden surface was heard. Ryou turned around at the voice, nodding to his personal eunuch. The smaller, shorter man bowed hastily to him as the servants passed with the sheets and blankets. When the doors had closed behind them, the eunuch stood again.

"You cannot stay here all morning and not eat," he said firmly, dropping all formalities. "Come on, Ryou, get up from that dressing table and eat."

Ryou shook his head slowly, setting down the comb on the dressing table. He picked up the bronze mirror from his table and looked at his reflection through it. Then he set it face down on the table, turning away in disgust. Yugi quickly took this chance to take the albino by the hand and lead him away from the mirror.

"It's something light this morning," he said, sitting the young man in front of the tray. "Not too oily, or with too much flavour, just like you prefer it."

"Thank you, Yugi."

"You'll want to bathe after breakfast," Yugi continued. "I've had the servants prepare one for you. Warm, not too hot, and scented with lilies."

"You know me too well."

Yugi watched as Ryou began to eat his breakfast expressionlessly, like he was not noting the taste of it at all. Everything was tasteless to the young man after the emperor's visits and his warm, brown eyes suddenly looked dead to all feeling, like he was numb.

"I've been serving you for three years already, Ryou," Yugi said matter-of-factly. "There's nothing you can hide from me."

"Yes," Ryou said softly. "Yes, that's true."

He finished the rest of his breakfast, setting down his chopsticks on the tray. Yugi picked it up from the table and handed it to one of the servants at the door, who bowed and hurried to take it to the kitchens. Then the eunuch helped his master stand and led him outside in the customary way. Ryou's pale hand lay on top of Yugi's outstretched one.

"The bath is ready for you," Yugi said in a low voice.

--------

The bath was, essentially, a small pool of heated water. The tiled floor around it was made of a pearly kind of marble. Lily petals floated within the pool, and were also scattered around the floor. Ryou made his way to the edge of the pool and looked down at the water. He let Yugi take his robe as he stepped down.

"It's Master Malik's birthday today," Yugi said in an attempt to make conversation. "He was boasting yesterday that the emperor was giving him an expensive and rare gift."

"Lavenders carved out of gold, no doubt," Ryou replied, washing himself. "Just like he asked. What did he get last year?"

"A gold hair piece set with pearls."

"And I?"

"A new library within Lily Palace."

"Ah yes, I remember now." Ryou let a petal fall from his hand. "The library. Remind me to ask his Majesty for a new helper within the library. The current one is much too slow to climb up and down ladders."

"I will."

The only times Ryou was actually talkative was when he was bathing. Yugi had noticed this and made sure that he brought up only happier notes during this time, so as to not have Ryou withdraw into his shell again. There was nothing better, in Ryou's eyes, than to bathe. It washed away all his problems.

"Do you have the gift prepared for Malik, like I asked?"

"Yes."

"Have someone send it over after I bathe." The silvery hair ducked under the water and resurfaced. "And Yugi?"

"Yes, Ryou?"

"I wish to take a walk in the gardens today."

--------

The gardens were the only place that connected the four palaces of the concubines. There was a large pond in the centre, with four bridges leading to each palace. Each bridge extended from a pagoda-like shaded sitting area, where the concubines were allowed to sit at their leisure.

Ryou and Yugi sat under one of these pagodas, at the stone table in the centre. The albino was plucking absentmindedly at the strings of his harp, occasionally drifting off into part of a tune, before letting that fade off and a new tune to begin. Yugi noticed this and brought out something from inside his robes.

"Would you prefer the flute, master?"

Ryou looked up from the strings of his harp and smiled. He took the flute in his pale hands and raised it to his lips. The sound of a melancholy tune filled the peaceful silence of the gardens. The newcomer to the gardens paused at the archway leading from the Lavender Palace.

"Master Malik," Yugi greeted, bowing deeply.

Malik nodded to him curtly, eyes not leaving Ryou, who had set down the flute on the table in front of him. The albino looked up at him, meeting his lavender eyes squarely. The eunuch next to Malik bowed deeply to him.

"Master Ryou."

"The emperor came to you last night," Malik said. He sat himself on the stone stool next to Ryou's.

"Yes he did."

"You do realise that, if it weren't for me being ill, he would have come to me."

"But you were ill," Ryou pointed out quietly, "and he came to me."

Lavender eyes flashed in annoyance, something which Ryou ignored.

"Don't you have any plans for your birthday, Malik?" the albino asked. His voice was light and betrayed no emotion. "Isn't the emperor going to spend your birthday with you?"

"He is busy with his politics," Malik replied, voice acid. "But he has already sent word that he will be with me as soon as court disperses. Which is more than what I can say about you, Ryou. Does his Majesty not spend the day with you?"

Ryou smiled. It always drove Malik insane when he smiled in amusement at something which was meant to insult him. He tossed his blonde hair over his shoulder, gathering up the hem of his lavender robes so they didn't trail on the ground. He stood and swept away, the eunuch following.

"Bitch," Yugi snarled.

"Yugi, quietly," Ryou reprimanded quietly. He turned to the eunuch beside him. "Are you not glad that he has no need of your friend's services?"

"Yes, I am," Yugi replied with a smile. "When Jounouchi was in his service, I was always afraid that we would have to work against each other. It's bad enough that Honda has to work for Master Ryuuji."

Ryou stood also.

"Come, I want to go to my library."

--------

Malik stormed into his chambers, his personal eunuch following at a safe distance. The blonde concubine was angry that the emperor had willingly chosen Ryou over him last night, as well as the albino not falling for his tricks. He sat down at the table in the main chamber, pouring himself a cup of tea from the pot in the centre of the table.

"The nerve of that – that bitch," he hissed. "He drugged the emperor, I'm sure of it. Otherwise he would not have even _touched_ the Lily Palace plaque."

The eunuch did not point out that it was not the master of the Lily Palace's fault that the emperor had come to him. It was actually the healer's fault for informing the emperor's eunuch of his illness. Malik downed the tea less than elegantly, slamming down the cup on the table.

"I swear, when the emperor comes later, I'll make sure that his image of that bitch is permanently ruined."

_Easier said that done_, the eunuch thought. _Master Ryou is well respected by us servants and the emperor knows him to be the most obedient of all concubines. You'll have a hard time trying to convince him to think differently._

It was true. Yugi was envied by all the other eunuchs because he had the privilege of serving Ryou, who was gentle to everyone. The servants in the Lavender Palace, Peony Palace and Phoenix Palace all envied those who were specially selected to work in Ryou's Lily Palace. The emperor enjoyed the albino concubine's intelligence and doted on him in that aspect, giving him a personal library, which was a first for any concubine.

"When is the emperor arriving?" Malik demanded.

"In an hour, master."

"That long?" The blonde huffed. "Tell me what Ryuuji has been up to."

"He has enlisted the leader of the dance theatre that arrived last week to teach him the dance that the emperor enjoyed so much."

Malik nodded. He then noticed the box that was sitting on the table, to one side. The eunuch noticed his gaze and brought the box over when commanded. He opened the box to let Malik see exactly what it was inside.

It was a fan, made of an expensive, white silk. There was intricate embroidery across the silk cover of lavenders. It was also scented. He flipped it over. The embroidery was double-sided, a very rare find. The skill to do double-sided embroidery was known to very few in the empire and so it was prized.

"Isn't this the box that was sent over from Lily Palace this morning?"

"Yes, master. It came with a letter."

Malik picked up the paper.

_Happy birthday, Malik._

He scowled at Ryou's perfect calligraphy, scrunching up the note and sweeping over to the coal heater. He threw the note into the embers, watching it shrivel and blacken. Then he looked at the fan. It was undoubtedly expensive, so he would keep it, but if Ryou saw him use it, he would hate himself. The albino had a way of just smiling at him in a quiet, sincere way that made him want to scream.

"His Majesty the emperor is arriving."

--------

End Chapter One

--------

Author's Notes:

You like this fic so far? Don't flame me! He's not exactly an important character, anyway. This fic will be focusing on the rivalry between concubines and the importance of self-preservation in the Forbidden City (which is what I based this fic off). Also, credit goes to Unintentional Nightmare for writing the fic 'Raise the Red Lantern', which inspired me to write this.

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	2. Chapter Two

**Harem**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and this fic was inspired by Unintentional Nightmare's fic 'Raise the Red Lantern'.

Summary: Behind the beauty of the emperor's many concubines, there is the raging war for his love and for the power it brings. In the end, is power all that Malik, Ryou or Ryuuji need in life?

Author's Notes: Another chapter! I should be working on 'Infernal Affairs' . . .

--------

Chapter Two

--------

Ryuuji sighed as he watched the dance troupe and its large entourage of people leave the palace. He had enjoyed their company immensely, having had a passion for dance since before he had entered the harem. Usually, someone in his status and position would not be allowed to participate in such past times, but the emperor had always made an exception for his concubines.

He had learnt three new dances. One was from his mother country, in the northern region of the empire, and he distinctly recalled watching it with his parents when he was younger. He enjoyed its fast-paced, vivacious and lively tune, perfect for festivals. The second was a dance picked up from the west, repetitive and catchy. The last was a slow dance and the movements were graceful and precise.

"You enjoyed yourself, I presume."

He cursed the lack of privacy in the gardens. Turning around, he came face to face with a smirking Malik, who was trailed by his eunuch. Not waiting to be invited, the blonde sat down on the stone bench across the pagoda, fingering the peonies that grew there.

"I had thought you were with his Majesty," Ryuuji replied.

"The empress is feeling unwell. His Majesty has gone to visit her."

"So now you have a lot of free time on your hands. Interesting."

"How was your lessons with the troupe master?" Malik asked lazily, fingering the peonies as he watched Ryuuji. "Did you learn anything new?"

"Why yes, in fact," Ryuuji drawled. "There was this one dance the emperor really enjoyed. He asked to see it again tonight."

Malik bristled and Ryuuji smirked inwardly. It was a deliberate jab at the blonde's ego. He had often boasted that each time the emperor arrived at his palace in the daytime, he would stay for the same night. This morning, the emperor had visited Lavender Palace, but he hadn't stayed.

"Now if you'll excuse me . . . I have pressing matters to attend to."

As he left, he heard a twig snap. Whipping around, he saw Malik tapping on the wooden pillar in a bored fashion with a small part of the peony plant. He started forward in anger. The plants belonged to him, a gift from the emperor representing his palace. To break a part off, no matter how small, was an insult.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Malik exclaimed, dropping the twigs. "I didn't mean to!"

"You –"

The blonde stood up. He turned to leave in the opposite direction, but not before he had reached out a foot to crush the fallen twig, breaking it into smaller pieces than before. Smirking at Ryuuji's infuriated glare, he swept away, back towards Lavender Palace. His eunuch bowed hastily to Ryuuji and followed.

"That bitch," Ryuuji hissed angrily. "That bloody bitch."

He saw the blonde regarding his own unspoiled flowers with pride before disappearing through the archway. Then his mind formulated a plan for revenge.

--------

The next morning, a cry of distress went up in the courtyard. Pegasus hurried out from Peony Palace towards the sound, closely followed by Ryuuji. Malik was standing over his prized lavender plants, looking positively livid with rage. When they approached, they saw the reason for his distress.

The plants had been singed and cut, mutilated beyond repair.

"Your Majesty!" Malik cried, kneeling at Pegasus' feet. "Look what has happened to my beautiful lavenders!"

"Who did this?" Pegasus demanded, looking around at the servants. "Where is the gardener? Bring him to me immediately!"

The man was brought in front of them, cowering and trembling.

"What devilry possessed you to destroy these plants that you were assigned to cultivate?" Pegasus asked him angrily. "Negligence is punishable by death!"

"Forgive me, your Majesty!" the man cried. "I tend each plant in the garden carefully, as if they were my own children. I have formed an attachment to each plant here, and I would not have the heart to destroy them so cruelly!"

Malik glared at Ryuuji. He already knew who had been behind this. The dark-haired, emerald-eyed man just smiled sympathetically at him, playing the part of nice person in front of the emperor. But Malik knew that the sympathetic smile was really a smirk, knowing he had taken his revenge.

"Your Majesty!" a voice cried.

A moment later, Yugi came running into view from the archway leading to Lily Palace. He dropped onto his knees in front of Pegasus, panting.

"Y-Your Majesty!" he gasped.

"What is it?" Pegasus demanded, glaring down at him.

"I-It's Master Ryou."

"What?" the emperor asked in alarm. "Has something happened to Ryou?"

Malik and Ryuuji exchanged startled glances. Neither of them had factored in Ryou, who was just as threatening to their position in the palace as each other. They paid close attention to what Yugi was saying.

"He refuses to eat, your Majesty! This morning, he threw his breakfast tray across the room!" Yugi said.

"I must see him then. Lead the way."

And Pegasus left with Yugi. Malik and Ryuuji watched them go, scowls setting across their faces. This wasn't the first time Ryou had cut into their plans with one of his own. His plans usually worked so much better than theirs at getting the emperor's attention. The blonde turned to his companion.

"Watch your back, Ryuuji."

"Oh?" Ryuuji raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"You may have destroyed my garden, but I'm not letting you get away with it."

"We'll see."

--------

When Pegasus and Yugi entered Lily Palace, they were surprised to find the usually neat and clean palace in a state of disarray. The sound of breaking china alerted them to the commotion within the master bedroom and they hurried towards it. Opening the door, they found Ryou stand over a shattered vase, eyes wild.

"Ryou!"

"Master Ryou," Yugi said. "His Majesty is here."

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Pegasus asked. "Why are you upset?"

"Your Majesty . . ." Ryou murmured. He dropped to his knees. "I am in no state to receive you at the moment, your Majesty."

"Nonsense. Tell me what's wrong."

Ryou raised his eyes and Pegasus saw he had been crying. Instantly concerned, Pegasus opened his mouth to inquire about it, when the albino's eyes drifted off towards the open window. Pegasus strode over to it and looked outside, before gasping. The garden had once been filled with lilies, which were Ryou's pride and joy, but was now just a burnt patch of earth.

"I-I woke up this morning and saw the garden like this," Ryou whispered.

"I'll have the gardener executed for this."

"No, don't, please, your Majesty," Ryou pleaded suddenly. "It's not his fault."

"But he has a duty to care for the flowers. Look what has happened to both yours and Malik's gardens! It is unforgivable."

"I'm sure he did not mean any harm to the flowers. I have seen him at work, Majesty, and he loves the gardens more than his own life. He could not have harmed them so badly. There must be another reason."

"Ryou, you are naïve," Pegasus said gently, but firmly. "Men like him can be the most hypocritical creatures on the face of the earth."

"But this morning . . ." Ryou reached into his robes. "Yugi and I found this."

Pegasus took it. It was a handkerchief of deep, imperial purple. Only the people associated with the empress would have owned one of these. The purple was embroidered with the markings of the Phoenix Palace, but nothing too elaborate. That meant that the person who had left it behind worked in the Phoenix Palace, but wasn't the empress herself. He clenched it in his fist.

"I will see to it," he promised. "I will find out what's going on for you and Malik."

--------

It was required, whatever the emperor's sexuality may be, that he have a female empress. She was given the task of overseeing the harem and making sure the concubines knew their place. Her firstborn son would also be the future emperor. For Mai, she had already given a son and so Pegasus did not need to come to her any longer. He gave her what she required and what she wanted, because she was the empress, but he had no interest in her. She was fine with it.

But he stormed into her palace that morning, taking her completely by surprise. She rarely even talked to the man, let alone have him enter her palace for reasons other than seeing his son.

"Your Majesty?"

He threw something onto the table in front of her, eyes flashing in anger. She stared at it in surprise. The handkerchief belonged to one of her handmaidens, one very close to her, in fact. How had the emperor gotten hold of it?

"Explain how this came to be in Lily Palace."

"I-I don't understand what you're talking about, your Majesty," Mai said, startled.

"This morning, Ryou found this in his garden," Pegasus said angrily. "Also this morning, both he _and_ Malik found their gardens burned to the ground and mutilated beyond repair."

"Is your Majesty implying that _I_ sent someone to do it?"

She had gotten over her shock and began to feel angry. Despite the fact that she wasn't Pegasus' favourite, she was still empress, and the mother of the crown prince. Her rank was still much higher than theirs would ever be.

"I want you to explain how this came to be in Ryou's garden."

"I have no control over what my handmaidens do in their own time, your Majesty," she replied coldly. "I did not send anyone to destroy Ryou or Malik's gardens, as I was in the nursery with your Majesty's son all night."

He looked at her through his single, amber eye. She was repulsed by the other one, which had been damaged in a hunting accident. But the other one seemed to pierce through her skin and straight into her soul, analysing her and her innocence. She stared back coldly, defying all customs as she let him judge her. Finally, he sighed and turned his back on her.

"I will not accuse you of any crime unjustly," he said. "But if I discover that you had any part in this matter, you can expect not to see your son, or myself, again."

Mai just gaped at him, speechless with indignation as he left. When the doors had closed behind him and the footsteps in the corridor died away, she raised a hand and swept the tea set off the table. It smashed into billions of pieces on the floor, beside the wooden tray it had been sitting in.

"He thinks that it would be a punishment to not be able to see him," she hissed. "Does he really think that our hearts belong to him? Just wait until he finds out just how devoted his precious Ryou, Malik and Ryuuji really are."

She looked at the handkerchief for a moment, before grabbing it off the table and tearing it up with her own hands. She went to the coal heater in her room and tossed the shreds of the handkerchief inside. It blackened and shrivelled, sending a smell across the room, but Mai ignored it.

"If those bastards," she hissed, referring to the three concubines, "_ever_ harm my son, I will do everything in my power to _destroy them_."

--------

Two of the three said concubines were standing on the bridge overlooking the centre of the large pond. There were lilies, peonies and lavenders here, to show that this place belonged to all of them and not just one. The empress had no flower to symbolise herself. Her symbol was the phoenix and that was carved into the four bridge posts at either end of the large bridge.

Ryuuji and Ryou stood there in silence for a few moments, just looking into the clear waters. Yugi and Honda stood next to a bridge post each, heads lowered as they waited for their respective masters. The black-haired man spoke first.

"Two years ago, you told Malik and I that you weren't interested in our schemes," he said to Ryou. "That was the only reason why I felt I could get along with you."

"Nothing has changed," Ryou replied. "I am still uninterested in your plans."

"Then why must you interfere with them?" he asked. "Every time I put a plan into action, you counter it with one of your own. You continue to interfere with both our plans. What do you want?"

Ryou didn't look at him. The taller man watched him closely, almost as if he could read the answer from him by staring at him hard enough. The albino stood straight and proud, pale hands resting on the wooden railings of the bridge, barely visible under the heavy whites and blues of his robes. The top half of his silvery hair was braided and there was a single hairpin, ornamented with a lily, resting there.

"I only want to save those who are innocent." His dark eyes glanced at Ryuuji sideways. "If I hadn't interfered, the gardener would not have been able to return to his family with something as simple as fifty lashes."

Since he had first arrived in the palace, Ryuuji had found Ryou to be an enigma. He showed sincerity and kindness to everyone, including those who should have been his rivals. The albino had been a concubine a year longer than he had, and he had come here only two years ago. Soon learning that life as a concubine was full of danger and schemes, Ryuuji had been completely thrown off when Ryou clearly said that he was not interested in competing for the emperor's attention.

He looked at his own reflection in the water. His emerald green eyes were a rarity in this part of the empire, and his long, black hair had always been his pride and joy. Before he had come into the palace, he took to wearing loose, plain clothing, fit for dancing. His family had been a travelling group of performers. Now that he had become a concubine, he wore black and green robes that emphasised both of his recognisable features.

"I cannot sit by and watch you and Malik scheme at the cost of innocent lives." Ryou was speaking in a clear, quiet voice. "Otherwise, I could not care less if either of you receive his Majesty's attention."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you not care? If you don't care, why did you become a concubine? How could you not care if the emperor never looked upon you in favour again?"

And at this, Ryou smiled. Ryuuji had always found it fascinating how the albino could smile at everything, even if and when the subject was less than happy.

"Because I know that there are things more important to me than just being looked upon in favour and the power it brings." His expression grew wistful as a breeze picked up. "I did not choose to become a concubine. I was brought here when I was sixteen because the emperor had received word of me."

He turned to Ryuuji now.

"You chose your own path by coming here," he said. "You are fortunate. My path was chosen by my parents and his Majesty and I must live by the decisions they made for me. Don't risk the lives of others, because you will only end up with nothing. If you still continue thus, I will continue to interfere."

He walked past the other, cloaked in his quiet dignity and grace. His eyes were distant and almost sad, as he walked back through the archway he had come from. Ryuuji watched him leave. The albino was two years younger than his twenty one, but already he seemed to carry the burden of a thousand. How had he become so detached from the world?

"Come, Honda," he said to his eunuch. "Let's go."

--------

Pegasus read from the scroll he had been given, which contained a long list of names. They were the names of the successful candidates of that year's court examinations. He had to pick the top three essays and then have those three candidates given official positions in his court.

The first essay his advisers (and overseers of the examination) had picked was one by a candidate called Yami. He marked the name with red ink on the scroll, before moving onto the next one. The candidate this time was someone called Bakura. He marked the name. The last essay was by a man called Seto.

"These three essays," he told his advisers. "Bring the ones called Yami, Bakura and Seto into court in a week's time. I will give them ranking within the court and a job in the palace."

"Yes, your Majesty."

--------

The three candidates were sitting in a manor located within the capital city. The first, Yami, was looking sombre as he held up a wine cup and was turning it left and right against the light of the candle. His dark, crimson eyes were serious, and his oddly shaped hair cast shadows on the walls.

His two companions sat around the same table, each fingering their own wine cup. They had met on the way to the examinations and had travelled together, becoming fast friends.

The man with the wild hair was Bakura. He had tanned skin and a powerful build and his blood-coloured eyes looked to be ruthless and harsh. His grip on his own wine cup looked to be hard enough to crush it into dust.

The last was a well-groomed, brown haired young man called Seto. He had sapphire blue eyes that stared off into space more often than not, holding a determined and yet worry-filled expression in them.

"The emperor has chosen the three of us," Yami said, his deep voice breaking the silence. "We will be entering the palace in a week."

"Finally," Bakura breathed.

"Then we'll be able to make our mark," Yami continued. He stared into his wine cup broodingly. "And find the people who were taken from us."

At this, Bakura's eyes flitted over to Seto, who had remained silent.

"Seto? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Seto said slowly. "We're going into the palace. That means I can see – _him_ again. This is what I've been waiting for. Three years of hard work."

"At least it hasn't gone to waste," Yami said grimly.

"No, it hasn't . . ."

Seto put down his wine cup and went to the window. He pushed them open and leaned against the frame. From the manor, they had a perfect view of the palace, in all its splendour and grandeur. He looked wistfully at it, at the yellow tiled roofs and the bright red walls. Next week, he would be inside there. He had worked so hard for three years just so he could enter those walls and . . .

_And what_? His mind asked. _What are you going to do in there? Gain the life you could have given to your only love much earlier before, if only you had enough sense to do so? What then? He has probably forgotten you already_.

Pushing aside those thoughts, he returned to the table and took up the cup. Ignoring the looks Yami and Bakura were giving him, he drank deeply. When the contents of the cup had been drained, he refilled it from the terracotta bottle. He drained cup after cup of the well-watered wine, trying to forget everything for that one night. Taking their cue from him, Yami and Bakura picked up their own cups and joined him drinking.

--------

End Chapter Two

--------

Author's Notes:

Well, how was that? You know, I can't write a fic without Seto in there. I love him too much to not have him in the story. And I love Yami and Bakura too much to leave them out.

**Responses to reviews:**

**SilentFeelings:** Heh, disturbing eh? I can't help but like to disturb people!

**Elle-Fate2x1-2:** aw! is blushing I'm just doing my job as an author! I'm glad you like the fic! And I won't be killed that easily huggles back

**ShrowdedAngel:** You like? That's good!

**AkinoBekyCarterBakura:** You've got an interesting name! The fourth concubine is the empress and you've found out. In this fic, Pegasus is homosexual, but the law requires him to have an empress, so we bring in: MAI! Uh, as for Yugi, Honda and Jou, they're in the fic and I had to make some sacrifices sweatdrop

**Hyacinthus:** Oh yes, rivalry without love is very, very interesting. You never know what ulterior motives the people have! I'm fairly certain about where the fic is heading and I must say that . . . the majority of the endings aren't that happy. But just wait for it!

**Kano Yuki:** You watch Chinese serials too? Oh wow! Have you watched the one that's been named 'War and Beauty'? I just finished watching it in Cantonese and I love it! It's part of the inspiration I got for this fic!

**Evilcourtney:** Pegasus as the emperor was just a choice I had because I didn't want to use Sugoroku again ; but I'm glad you liked my choice.

**Elusia:** Your review is helping to inflate my already 'ridiculously over-inflated ego', to quote Yami in the YGO movie. Intense rivalry is expected of these concubines if they want to survive. And yes, Jou, Yugi and Honda are eunuchs . . . just sacrifices made for the sake of originality ; and I was thinking that people were going to flame me for doing what I did. But I'm going to leave the concubines as un-castrated people because it's important to the rest of the story, ok?

**Kurayami ryou-sama:** I've seen worse pairings too. Don't worry, though. The Pegasus part of any of the pairings now is only one-sided. He's convinced they can't live without him. We know differently ;. We've got new pairings now!

**Sadistic introvert:** I love your name! Reminds me of how I act normally . . . which is really different from how I act on the net. Yes, people have been weirded out by the fact that Pegasus is the emperor, but hey, what can I say? He's not important . . . and as for people getting banished into the 'cold' palace, you'll have to read on to find out!

Wow! Ten reviews for one chapter! I'm thrilled! You guys don't know how happy this has made me! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter – ever! huggles everyone tightly THANK YOU!

And I must announce this before I burst: MY BIRTHDAY'S COMING UP! Only 15 days left to go! I'M SO HAPPY! My friend, **lifelessmidget**, has already given me a manga for my birthday. Cheeky Angel . . . lol, so funny! **SilentFeelings**, I demand the DVD of the anime 'Hungry Heart Wild Striker' that we saw in the city. Nah, it's too expensive. Never mind. Anyway, yes.

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	3. Chapter Three

**Harem**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and this fic was inspired by Unintentional Nightmare's fic 'Raise the Red Lantern'.

Summary: Behind the beauty of the emperor's many concubines, there is the raging war for his love and for the power it brings. In the end, is power all that Malik, Ryou or Ryuuji need in life?

Author's Notes: Another chapter! I should be working on 'Infernal Affairs' . . . seriously, I haven't been working on that fic for _ages_. It's on hold right now. I must tell the rest of the world in the summary.

And **Elusia**, I think you'd better read the author's notes too. Carefully!

--------

Chapter Three 

--------

Seto, Yami and Bakura had topped the court examinations, held once every three years. The examinations were held in the capital city and hundreds of scholars came to participate. There were a total of three examinations, each lasting four hours. The scholars sat in the one hall until all three examinations were finished and only then were they allowed to leave.

The top three examinees received official ranking and a position within the palace. The emperor held a ceremony to bestow their ranks upon them, a formal event, and a simple one. Their ranks were bestowed and then court was dismissed. Seto, Yami and Bakura assumed their new posts immediately.

They were appointed offices in the Halls of Records. These were any places in the palace where there were libraries. Bakura, having taken third place, was posted in the Hall of Statistics. There were hundreds upon thousands of scrolls that held each and every bit of statistic to do with the empire. He was to memorise where each section was and organise them.

In second place, Yami was granted a post in the Hall of Sciences. It held every single book on the sciences in the entire kingdom. This included medical sciences like acupuncture, the study of herbal medicine and other various cures. There was also a section on astronomy, astrology and whatever other sciences people in the empire had discovered.

Seto, the top examinee, was assigned to the Hall of Literature and History. This hall was, by far, the most extensive and the largest. It was the hall that the emperor visited most frequently and it always had at least one visitor. The literature in this section was composed of epics, poetry, arts and an extensive history of the empire in all dynasties.

They went their separate ways. Seto went east, towards the Hall of Literature and History, while Yami went south. Bakura headed west. They reported into their superiors and began doing their jobs.

It was soon after Yami had gone through all of the herbal science section that he saw two figures approaching him. He turned around to face them, not knowing who it was. One of them was a beautiful male, with long, black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore expensive-looking black and green silk robes and various ornaments in his hair. His companion was a tall, powerfully built man wearing the grey and black robe of a eunuch.

"Pardon me, but is there any book you can recommend me on western herbs?" the first man spoke, his voice a rich, cultured tone.

"Western herbs, Master?" Yami asked, bowing his head. "Yes, of course. Follow me please."

He led them towards the beginning of the section, which he remembered to contain the western herbal medicines. He ran his finger across the spines of all the books on each individual shelf, finally coming across one that he found suitable. Taking it off the shelf carefully, Yami handed it to the man.

"My thanks."

The eunuch with the brown hair took it from him and went back to stand behind the other, who Yami had now decided was one of the concubines. According to customs, only the emperor, empress and the concubines had personal eunuchs. And since he had already seen the emperor and the law stated that he must have a female empress, Yami's choices were limited.

The concubine, which one, he still had to find out, turned around and began to walk away. Before he reached the door, the concubine turned around.

"What's your name?"

"Yami, Master."

A smile graced the concubine's face and he nodded.

"I will return the book to you soon, Yami."

--------

"There is an order from the Phoenix Palace for all recent statistics within the three palaces. Including materials, bills from the tailor, books, any recent consultations with the healers and so on."

Bakura put down the list on the table, having read out the order. He frowned in annoyance. The Phoenix Palace demanded such statistics from the other three palaces? Where was the privacy? The other staff members in the hall ran to fetch the required statistics, seeing as Bakura wasn't about to move anywhere.

"Are you going to take them yourself, Lord Bakura?" one of the lesser ranked staff asked.

"I suppose," Bakura replied, shrugging.

He looked at the large trunk sitting at the doorway and sighed. The two eunuchs that had come with the message picked it up by the handles and waited patiently for him to come. Bakura got up from his seat and motioned for the two eunuchs to walk in front of him, since he didn't know the way to the Phoenix Palace.

On the way there, he bumped into another eunuch, one who only reached up to his chest in height. The smaller eunuch stumbled back with a gasp and a hasty apology, glancing up briefly. The two of them froze.

"Who are you?" Bakura demanded.

"M-My name is Yugi, my lord," the eunuch stammered.

_Yugi?_ Bakura thought. _He looks so much like Yami. Maybe it's just a coincidence. Or maybe this is the person he's looking for?_

"I apologise for blocking your path, my lord," Yugi said hastily. He bowed. "I am in a hurry to deliver a message from my master. Excuse me."

He ducked his head and walked quickly away. Bakura stood there and blinked a moment, before cursing under his breath. He had forgotten to ask where Yugi worked, otherwise he could tell Yami. With the palace being so enormous, there was no telling when or where they would meet again.

"Lord Bakura?" one of the eunuchs up ahead called.

"I'm coming."

--------

Yugi pondered his meeting with the official. He hadn't seen him before, but he looked so much like Ryou. Only taller, built more powerfully and his eyes were crimson. Still, despite the differences, they could have passed for siblings. He made a mental note to tell Ryou when he got back to Lily Palace. But first, he had to deliver a message to Ryuuji.

Peony Palace was painted a gentle, light green colour. On the inside, there were neatly arranged rows of peonies, each carefully cultivated and designed. He slowed his walking a moment to admire the work put into the plants, before speeding up again to make up for the delay.

He knocked on the main doorway. It was opened by Honda, Ryuuji's tall, personal eunuch. They exchanged a grin of recognition, before Honda pulled the door open wider to let him in.

"Master Ryuuji is in his chambers," the taller eunuch said in a low voice. "I will tell him of your arrival."

"And tell him I have a message from Master Ryou."

"Of course." Honda beckoned him to follow. "Come on, wait in the main chamber while I go tell Master Ryuuji."

Yugi nodded and walked into the entrance chamber, the one that was used to receive guests. It was also decorated in green. The wooden furniture, professionally carved and polished, were of a dark mahogany. They were covered with green silk, bearing the embroidery of peonies. Three chairs, with tables in between them, made an aisle down the centre of the chamber. Facing the doorway was a larger table and two chairs on either side of it, for Ryuuji and for the emperor when he visited. On either side were shelves which held various plants and antiques.

Behind the table was an altar. Each palace was required to have one of these in the main chamber, because the emperor had a great respect for religion. While his palace held a statue of the Buddha, the concubines and the empress had statues of the Bodhisattva, the only female Buddha.

From behind the shelves next to the altar came Ryuuji, dressed in all his green and black splendour. Yugi bowed deeply to him as he took a seat at the front seat closest to the side of the room Yugi was standing at.

"You have a message for me?"

"Yes, Master Ryuuji," Yugi said politely. "Master Ryou wishes to know whether or not you will be joining him at the theatre tonight."

"The theatre? Oh I remember now." Ryuuji nodded. "Yes, the new officials. Tell Ryou that I will be there."

Yugi bowed again and backed out of the main chamber, right out of the door, until Honda closed it. He straightened and walked back to Lily Palace.

--------

"I've heard that this theatre troupe is widely acclaimed to be the best."

"And they have the famous actor, Marik, with them."

"I used to watch him perform before I came into the palace."

"Me too!"

A small smile crept over Ryou's face as he listened to the lesser concubines chatter excitedly about the performance. He remembered the actor, Marik, as well. He bore a striking resemblance to Malik, only he was more wild-looking and his eyes were a darker shade of purple. Rumours were that Malik and Marik were cousins, but the blonde concubine adamantly denied it.

He swept past them, trailed by Yugi, nodding briefly at them when they dipped a quick curtsy. Women within the palace, when their paths crossed with anyone of higher rank than them, besides the emperor and empress, where expected to curtsy. If it were the emperor or empress, they bowed.

The theatre was actually a large courtyard, where there were sheltered stands on three sides of the rectangular courtyard and a stage on the fourth. The space in the middle was only concrete pavement. The emperor, empress, highest ranking concubines and guests of honour sat at the front of the stand which faced the stage directly. The other concubines sat in rows according to rank behind them. The courtiers and officials sat on the stand to their left. The right stand was left for the entourage of visiting kings from neighbouring kingdoms.

As custom, the emperor, empress and concubines had to wait until everyone else was assembled in the stands before they could enter.

"Everyone has assembled, your Majesty."

"Excellent," Pegasus said. "We will enter now."

He walked into the theatre, his eunuch announcing his arrival. Everyone present dropped onto their knees in respect. The three new officials raised their heads first, at Pegasus' command. Ryou's heart constricted as he saw just _who_ they were.

--------

Seto watched as the emperor took his place at the centre table, standing as the rest of the people behind him took their places also. There was the blonde haired, well-endowed empress, a haughty expression on her otherwise beautiful face. Seated on her left was the also-blonde Malik, who looked to be enjoying himself immensely.

On the emperor's right was the black-haired, emerald-eyed Ryuuji, whose eyes were alight with anticipation at the prospect of watching the play. Beside him, having just taken his seat only a moment ago, was a silver-haired, brown eyed young man. Their eyes locked for only the briefest moment.

Something flickered briefly through those dark eyes, before they were diverted to the empty stage. Seto continued to watch him, disbelief filling his chest. The finery he wore, the place he sat and the hundreds of people who bowed down to him and to the rest of the entourage. He was one of the highest ranking concubines in the palace . . . he belonged to the emperor.

_They never told me this is what I would find in the Forbidden City._

He hastily followed Yami and Bakura to their tables, in the front row. They were the guests of honour tonight. A eunuch led him to the table beside the last concubine, Ryou, who avoided his eyes, while also being careful not to be noticed by anyone else. He shakily nodded his head when Pegasus asked him a question, not really knowing what had just been asked, but not really caring either.

_Why does he have to be _here?

The feast began, as the play did. Seto could not concentrate on it, nor on his food. The only thing he saw was Ryou, who was turned away from him, engaged in conversation with Ryuuji.

"Seto, what are you doing?" a voice hissed in his ear.

"Yami?"

Yami glared at him warningly, lowering his voice.

"You've been staring at Master Ryou since he arrived," Yami hissed. "If you want to keep your head, then stop it. What's your problem?"

"N-Nothing . . ."

It was a lie.

--------

"_It's useless waiting any longer, come back inside. The head eunuch will be arriving to take you to the palace soon."_

_There was a heavy sigh, filled with disappointment and pain. A slight, pale figure stood patiently at the archway, one hand resting against the smooth stones of the wall, the other clutching a silk handkerchief. Beside him was a motherly woman of about forty, dressed in the rough garments of a servant._

"_He is late."_

"_He won't come."_

"_He will . . ." the second speaker insisted. "He promised me he will."_

_The servant sighed and tugged her master's hands away. She tried to lead him back to the house, without much success. He stayed at the archway, watching and waiting. Finally, a sedan chair came into view._

"_Master Ryou," a voice came from behind the sedan. A tall eunuch came into view. "You have been chosen by the emperor to be taken into the palace as an Imperial concubine. Please take a seat inside the sedan chair so that we may escort you into the palace."_

"_Please, master eunuch," Ryou pleaded. "Just wait five more minutes."_

_Ryou ran outside, right past the sedan and all the eunuchs. He waited and waited, but nothing happened. Finally, five minutes later, the eunuch coughed and Ryou felt two warm, familiar hands lead him back towards the sedan._

"_You must report to the palace before sunset. We cannot afford to waste anymore time, Master Ryou."_

_He gestured towards the sedan, lifting the flap. Ryou took one last glance, longingly, towards the deserted street. Seeing nothing, he sighed unhappily and ducked under the flap, turning around and seating himself inside. The flap closed and left him inside, alone._

"_Let's go."_

_The chair was lifted steadily onto the four men's shoulders. As they began to walk, Ryou lifted up the smaller, side flap that acted as a window. He peered out onto the dirt road, trying to spot the person he was looking for._

"_Where are you?" he whispered. "You promised you'd be here."_

--------

Ryou's eyes shot open. He found himself staring at the cream-coloured canopy of his bed once his vision had cleared. It was only a dream. There was breathing against his neck and the arm around his waist, on top of the blankets, felt heavy. He turned his head to look behind him. The emperor lay there, sleeping peacefully.

He was in his room and Pegasus had come to him tonight.

_I must stop thinking about all these things_, he chided himself. _I decided, years ago, that I was going to put all this aside. I loved him so much and he let me down. He let me go._

The body beside him shifted slightly.

_But I still love him. I had thought my heart died the day I arrived at the palace, but it didn't. I still can't forget him, despite the fact that three years have gone by._

Nobody could refuse the emperor. His will was law and disobedience meant death. Ryou had never dared to defy him before. Let the emperor feel all the passion for him . . . he would just close his eyes and pretend that he was being touched by the man who he loved beyond life. The one who had let him down by not coming for him before it was too late.

_There's no going back now. I've been here too long for that. My life, loyalty and my love is expected to be with the emperor. His Majesty is good enough to me, but I cannot bring myself to love him as I do . . . as I do _him.

Slowly, carefully, he lifted his arm out of the blankets.

His Majesty loves me and is convinced that I feel the same way. I cannot . . . 

He lifted the arm wrapped around his waist and placed it behind him. There was a brief muttering from Pegasus' lips, before he shifted his position so that he was lying on his other side, facing away from Ryou. The younger man let tears fall from his eyes, sliding down his pale cheeks.

--------

End Chapter Three 

--------

Author's Notes:

This chapter is dedicated to Seto, because it's his birthday today!

Seto: Great. Wonderful.

I'm glad you liked it too!

**Responses to reviews:**

**Elle-Fate2x1-2:** Yay! This fic is on your favourites? I feel really loved! Yes, Ryou is the most loving of them all! As for whether or not Seto is going back for Ryou . . . you'll have to see!

**Shrowded Angel:** You squealed? Hope you did for this chapter too! As for my other fics, I'll be updating 'A Legacy Unfinished' soon, as well as 'Tenshi no Kokoro'.

**Elusia:** I didn't take ANY offence whatsoever about your review, seriously! I didn't take it as a flame, and I definitely didn't think you did anything wrong with saying what you did. When I said that your review was helping to inflate my already 'ridiculously over-inflated ego', I meant that it was making me feel on top of the world and that I was really happy about it. Oh yeah, and Seto is my favourite bishounen, besides Ryou!

**AkinoBekyCarterBakura:** You married Ryou? Aw! I love him too, but I'd marry Seto. Better yet, they should marry each other! Anyway, when I said sacrifices, I meant that I had already decided on the main characters and I just needed some people to be uh . . . _different_ to the rest. Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda just happened to be characters that are usually minors in my fics.

**Lucidscreamer:** sweatdrop I think I read that Ryou wasn't an albino somewhere . . . but thanks for reminding me. I just got so used to typing him as an albino, that I totally forgot. But my teacher says that albinos can have blue eyes too, since blue eyes is a recessive gene. Anyway, I'll remember that for future fics, but I think I'll have to continue calling him 'albino' for the rest of this. Sorry!

**Sadistic Introvert:** I feel sorry for Mai too, but then again, it's all in the name of creativity! It was either her, Anzu or Shizuka. Anzu I didn't want in the fic and Shizuka is just too innocent to play empress. Besides, I think Mai suits the role. Oh yeah, trouble's a-calling . . .

**SilentFeelings:** I UPDATED!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!! The poor flowers...well, glad you reviewed (not-so-quickly, I might add) and JC was right about how good 'War and Beauty' is!

**Kano Yuki:** Yes, I love 'War and Beauty'!!!!! And it's pretty darn obvious that Seto, Yami and Bakura would have these roles! It's me!!!!!!! Mai as the empress is really because there was no one else fit for it. She's got the personality.....like I said to **sadistic introvert**.

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	4. Chapter Four

**Harem**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and this fic was inspired by Unintentional Nightmare's fic 'Raise the Red Lantern'.

Summary: Behind the beauty of the emperor's many concubines, there is the raging war for his love and for the power it brings. In the end, is power all that Malik, Ryou or Ryuuji need in life?

Author's Notes: I've updated 'Tenshi no Kokoro' (whipped it up in about half an hour) and now am taking the time to update this! I'm so glad people like it! I'm aiming for about forty reviews by the time I get chapter five up. Do you think I'd succeed? We have new readers!

--------

Chapter Four

--------

The bed sheets were tangled around their conspicuously bare bodies. Limbs intertwined, the two lovers lay on the bed, watching each other as the elder ran fingers through his lover's silky blonde hair. Sweat shone on tanned skin, darkening the blonde hair clinging to Malik's exotic features.

"You shouldn't be here," he whispered, resting his head on the other's chest.

"That's what you said last night." The arms tightened their grip around his slender waist, pressing him closer. "That's what you said when I first came to you, years ago."

Malik shifted his body so that he could press closer to the muscular torso, closing his lavender eyes. If they were caught like this, then they would both be executed. It was high treason for a concubine to bed anyone but the emperor, let alone what they were doing now.

"Do you think we'll be caught?"

"Unless you hadn't dismissed all the servants in your palace."

"I did . . ." Malik lifted his head to kiss the other tenderly. "But I still worry about it, Marik. We aren't just having an affair – this is incest."

His elder brother flipped them both around so that Malik was pinned down underneath his body. He ground his hips into the younger man's, succeeding in making him moan softly. Leaning down, Marik kissed his neck.

"No one will ever know," he murmured against the soft skin. "No one."

They hadn't seen each other since Malik had entered the palace, a year ago. Before that, they had both been travelling with the same theatre troupe. Marik was four years older than Malik, who was twenty. They had been lovers since Malik's fifteenth birthday, though their relationship was hidden because of society's views on incestuous love. Finally, Malik had to leave his brother and enter the palace because Pegasus had requested it.

"When will you be leaving again?" Malik asked softly, kissing his face repeatedly.

"Never, if I can help it." Marik captured his brother – lover's – lips in a heated kiss, beginning yet another round of intercourse. "Never."

--------

The next morning, Ryou sent all but Yugi away from his chambers after Pegasus left. His eyes were, for the first time since Yugi had begun to serve him, and his movements lacking the grace they usually had. Worried about his master's health, Yugi asked him what was wrong. His reply was as frustrating as it was worrying.

"I'm fine, Yugi."

"No you're not, Ryou," Yugi said firmly. "I know you too well."

Ryou sighed, walking up to the window and pushing it open slightly. The garden had been replanted and installed with new lilies, so that it resembled what it had once been. He hadn't wanted to burn down the entire garden, but it was essential that he had a good reason to call the emperor to him quickly.

It was a cool morning, with a chilly breeze blowing past, making him shiver. He pulled the light-blue silk robe around his body tighter, hoping to warm himself up a bit.

"I don't know what happened at the theatre, but I'm sure it's not good, because you love theatre, so you wouldn't be so unhappy afterwards."

"Yugi . . ." Ryou sighed. He closed the window. "There are many secrets one would like to keep in the past. Unfortunately, for some, the past can sometimes catch up to them, whether they want it to or not."

Yugi watched as the albino sat down at the table again, looking down at his pale hands as they twisted around each other anxiously. This was the only sign of his distress. Ryou had learned to conceal his emotions totally and entirely, leaving a mask on that misled others.

"I worry about you, Ryou," Yugi said softly. "You're my best friend in this place and you're much too gentle for your own good."

"Gentle?" Ryou's fists clenched over each other and he gave a short exclamation of bitter laughter. "Yes, gentle . . . that's what I am. I'm gentle . . . that's why people can walk all over me . . ."

His nails dug so deeply into the back of his hand that Yugi was afraid it was going to start bleeding. He could only watch as Ryou glared at the table angrily, then taking a deep breath. A moment later, the concubine had relaxed so that he was smiling again. The mask was back on.

"You're the strongest person I know," Yugi said hesitantly.

"There is no need for lies, Yugi," Ryou murmured. "I know who I am. Malik and Ryuuji are stronger than I am. They have better health than I do, and a greater intellect."

"But you're not them. Their health is because they do not have the highborn upbringing you do. Their intellect is only for selfish schemes. You are strong because of your heart, Ryou, because you are still compassionate."

--------

The four palaces were off-limits to anyone bar servants, the concubines and the emperor. It was located in the southern quarter of the Forbidden City, separated from the rest by a wall. The emperor's palace was located in the east, facing the rising sun. The western quarter was the palace where concubines who had lost the emperor's love were sent. Most of the concubines sent there went insane in about a month.

The last quarter was where all the halls were, where the scholars and the officials lived, especially when they had no place of residence within the capital city. This was where Seto, Yami and Bakura lived.

In the centre of the whole Forbidden City was an extremely large garden with a pond running through the centre of it all, connected to the ponds in the four palaces, the emperor's palace and the scholar's palace. This garden was open to everyone who lived inside the Forbidden City and there were no restrictions as to who could be there.

Seto stood at the bridge overlooking the pond, watching as the water lilies floated by. He was dressed in the red and black robes of an official scholar, a belt with a jade insignia marking the fact that he worked in the Hall of Literature and History. In his hand, he held a wooden flute, roughly carved and not very expensive to the eye. He raised it to his lips.

The melancholy tune was a song played commonly in his hometown. It had no specific use, so he played it whenever he felt like it. It was also the song that _they_ had played together – that he had taught his love – before all this happened. With this song, he had promised he would gain a successful career and ask for his hand in marriage. The song had meant so much.

He cut off the tune abruptly.

Now they were all just broken promises. He didn't succeed in making a sizeable fortune to even buy a decent gift for his love's father. He wasn't even in time to make his feelings known to the parent before he had totally lost everything.

"Stop thinking about him."

Yami was standing on the other end of the bridge, glaring. The taller man lowered his hands and the flute. His blue eyes were hard.

"It's none of your concern," he snapped.

"It is if you're going to end up killing yourself or getting executed."

"And if that's what I want?"

"I still won't let you." Yami hurried over to him, lowering his voice. "Is he really that important to you that you would risk your life?"

Seto glared down at him, annoyance and anger flashing in his eyes.

"Yes."

Yami sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. He wore similar robes of office, except that the jade insignia on his belt symbolised the Hall of Sciences. The robes themselves were blood red, and there was a thinner, black over robe to cover it.

"He's out of your league now, Seto. Forget him."

"I can't." Seto leaned on the bridge railing. "I won't."

"Don't be so stubborn, Seto!"

"And don't try to control my life!"

Seto whipped around to glare at his companion. His blue eyes flashed anger and – and an emotion Yami couldn't really place. He sighed, walking away from the angered man.

"I'm not trying to control your life," Yami said quietly. "I'm trying to help you."

And he walked towards the archway leading towards the halls. Seto glared after his retreating back, as if he would be able to bore holes through the other. But he disappeared, unharmed, leaving Seto to his anger and pain. Hands shaking, he raised the flute to his lips and played his song again.

--------

In the concubine's gardens, Ryuuji and Ryou looked up from their game of Go at the sound of a clear, melancholy flute tune. The darker haired man placed down his stone with a smile. He enjoyed listening to music and whoever was playing the flute now was very gifted.

"Honda," he said, looking back at his eunuch.

"Yes master?"

"Ask the flautist playing to come here."

"Here, Master Ryuuji?" Honda asked, surprise overruling his better judgement.

Ryuuji looked at him sharply.

"I said _here_, Honda, and that's what I meant."

"Yes, right away, Master Ryuuji."

The former performer turned back to his companion with a smile as Honda hurried away. Ryou returned the smile and placed his stone on the board carefully, drawing back only when he had made sure he had made the right move. He settled to wait for Ryuuji's next move.

"You've just got me," Ryuuji said lightly. He smiled. "I can't move."

"That was the plan," Ryou replied in the same tone.

Some people thought it was strange that the two could get along so well, since they were meant to be rivals. The two of them, however, knew differently. Ryuuji admired Ryou for his compassion and gentleness, which he had retained for so long in such a hostile environment. The albino never found reason to hate someone. In turn, Ryou found Ryuuji a person who shared his love of music and the arts, and very enjoyable to spend time with. Because Ryou had no intention of scheming to get the emperor's attention, they got along all the better.

"I just wish that I could win Malik the same way you just won me," Ryuuji mused. He looked at Ryou. "Your strategy was flawless. How did you do it?"

"Practice." Ryou accepted his tea from Yugi. "Years of practice."

"Is that all?"

"Well, and skill," Ryou added. "And you also need patience and a quick mind."

He was interrupted by Honda, who had just returned. Behind him was a tall, brown haired young man wearing the red and black robes of a scholar. They bowed to both concubines and Honda went back to his place behind Ryuuji.

"Raise your head and tell me your name."

The scholar did, his eyes briefly flitting over to Ryou, before focusing on Ryuuji again. Ryou kept his face straight, eyes betraying nothing.

"My name is Seto."

Ryuuji smiled at Seto, gesturing towards the flute tucked away in his belt.

"I heard you playing the flute," he said. "You are very accomplished."

"Not at all, Master Ryuuji," Seto replied, keeping his head down. "I play only what I have heard from the streets."

"Nonsense." Ryuuji placed a hand on Ryou's arm. "You admire music, Ryou. Tell him what you think of his playing."

The albino paused for a moment, before slowly forming an answer.

"I must agree with you, Ryuuji," he said.

"Does the song have a name, Seto?" Ryuuji asked. "I would love to learn it."

Seto bowed.

"No, the song doesn't have a name, Master Ryuuji. It is my hometown folk song, to the north. It is a special song that I have promised my lover that I would not teach it to anyone else, so I am afraid that I cannot teach you, master."

Ryuuji looked thoroughly disappointed for a moment. Meanwhile, Ryou was drinking from his cup, hiding his expression until he could keep it under control. Seto had his gaze fixed on the floor, not daring to look up. He was half worried that he had offended Ryuuji, but that worry was quickly dispersed when the black-haired concubine smiled.

"I understand," he said. "I myself have a heart for this musical sentiment. Now if you'll both excuse me, Ryou, Seto, I must head off. His Majesty is expected to come to my palace tonight."

--------

"YOU IDIOT!"

Bakura slammed Yami against the wall by the front of his robes, crimson eyes flashing angrily. They were within the private chambers provided by the palace for officials like them who had no place to stay. Yami had just come with news of what Seto was doing.

"How could you leave him alone?" Bakura snarled. "Who knows what he may do? You and I both know his temper!"

"And we both know he's almost impossible to sway!" Yami snapped back. "You know it's damn near impossible to get him to change once he's had his mind set on something!"

"Dammit . . ."

The silver-haired man let go of Yami and paced around his chambers. It was a very simply furnished one, only providing the essentials. Each chamber was small and the furniture was made of polished oak.

"All he wants is to see Ryou," he muttered. "I know how much he loves him, but he needs to sort out his priorities! If he doesn't control himself they'll both be dead before they even get to sort out their problems."

"Is there any way to turn things around so that we can keep them apart?"

Yami hadn't moved from his place near the wall, just watching as his companion and fellow scholar stalk around angrily. His crimson eyes were deep in thought. He hadn't met the two of them for very long, but they were his only friends in the Forbidden City. All he knew about them was that Bakura was Ryou's older cousin and that he and Seto had grown up in the same city with Ryou. Now he also knew that Seto and Ryou had been in love . . . until the emperor had taken the albino for himself.

"No, there's no way." Bakura's voice sounded defeated. "Knowing Seto, he'd probably risk his life to see Ryou. That's the whole reason why the two of us came here anyway. But my cousin . . . he knows his duties."

"Let's just hope so . . ."

--------

The gardens were very peaceful. Now, however, Ryou found it much too quiet. The only sound was the birds chirping a tuneless song as they built their nests. Yugi was standing a few feet away, not within hearing range, leaving the concubine and the scholar under the same pagoda.

_I must leave here immediately_, Ryou thought to himself. _I cannot stay here. Not with – with _him.

And he stood to do just that, nodding briefly at Seto and sweeping past him. As he did, his heart suddenly stopped beating as a hand grabbed hold of his elbow tightly, preventing him from escaping. He turned around, masking his surprise with a mask of indifference, but before he could say anything, Seto spoke first.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The grip on his elbow tightened painfully, but still no emotion stained those dark eyes. Ryou remained still, not making any move to take his elbow away. The tension in between them fed the intensity in Seto's eyes. There were questions in them, pain and confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?"

"Would it have changed anything if I did?" Ryou asked finally, his voice quiet and emotionless.

"Of course it would have," the other replied. "I would have come."

Ryou's gaze shifted to the pond.

"So you were so secure that you did not think you would lose me," he said. "You failed to arrive because you did not think that I would really be taken away."

The silence following those words was almost deafening. They dared not do anything here, in such a public place. Both of them had to keep up appearances, even though old wounds were being reopened, wounds that had been thought to have healed. A heart thought to have been dead to love was waking. The perfect mask of serenity and peacefulness was disturbed by pain.

"It is all now in the past. All anger and pain have been washed to indifference over time. There is nothing more we have to say to each other."

Using his other hand, Ryou prised Seto's hand away from his arm gently. He did not show any surprise when Seto twisted their hands around so that he was now holding Ryou's. His clear blue eyes searched Ryou's face for any sign of emotion, any hint that he still felt something.

"Should anyone see us like this," Ryou said in a low voice, "you will be executed. Let go of everything and move on. Tell my cousin that as well."

He slipped his hand out of Seto's grasp and walked away, motioning for Yugi to follow. The eunuch glanced at the scholar's crushed expression sympathetically before turning away to follow Ryou back through the archway to Lily Palace.

--------

End Chapter Four

--------

Author's Notes: AHA! Another chapter finished! I think this chapter sounds different to the others. I dunno, maybe a little less on the descriptions and more on the dialogue? Which do you guys prefer? More dialogue or more descriptions?

**Responses to reviews:**

**Kano Yuki:** A chapter a day? That's damn near impossible, even if I wanted to! Sorry, can't help you there! Yes, Ryou deserves our pity and even I hope that they will be together forever. Impulse writing, I don't know what's going to happen because I type according to what I think of at the time.

**Elle-Fate2x1-2:** Seto is an ass, yes . . . but I love him anyway! DON'T DIE ON ME! You still have to read the next chapter! And you still have to review! NOOO! Still, I'm touched to know that you love this fic!

**Broken Music Box:** I updated! Yay! New reader! huggles

**Hyacinthus:** I love Ryou too! And about the pairing, all I can say right now is that it's past SetoxRyou. If I tell you any more, I'm going to be giving the whole fic away!

**SilentFeelings:** calls up lawyer I'M GONNA SUE YOU! blames Naoko's computer for stuffing up Do I get people hooked? I didn't realise . . .

**Elusia:** All is behind us! huggles

**Amethyst-Dragonflame:** You love this story? Aaw huggles

**Seekerin2000:** We share a birthday? WOW! That's so cool! You're the first reader I've had who shares the same birthday as me!

**Mashimaro-Byul-012:** OMG, you're the one who wrote 'No Traffic'! squeals I can't believe you read and reviewed my fic! I feel so honoured! I love your fic! Though I DO love Seto/Ryou more than Seto/Otogi any day . . . but OMG YOU READ MY FIC! dies

**Sadistic introvert:** Hehe . . . librarians . . . Yes, they do, don't they? About the Seto/Ryou pairing . . . it's all in the past at the moment. Not telling what the future holds! And Marik as an actor . . .

**AkinoBekyCarterBakura:** I explained Bakura, Ryou and Seto's ties to each other in this chapter. Bakura is Ryou's cousin and Seto is Ryou's former lover . . . well, not _lover_ exactly, but you catch my drift. You shudder when you read this? Aaw! huggles

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	5. Chapter Five

**Harem**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Summary: Behind the beauty of the emperor's many concubines, there is the raging war for his love and for the power it brings. In the end, is power all that Malik, Ryou or Ryuuji need in life?

Author's Notes: As you can see, 'A Legacy Unfinished' has been updated (finally), so I thought that maybe I should update this one too.

--------

Chapter Five

--------

"I'm sorry, Master Malik, but Master Ryou is unwell today."

Malik raised an eyebrow at this. The last time Ryou had been unwell and refused to come out of his palace was when news had come that his mother had passed away. He had remained in his palace for three days and nights, the emperor doing his best to console him in the first two. News had passed around and hopefuls began turning towards Ryou to help them gain status within the emperor's eyes.

"Master Ryou will not see anyone today," Yugi continued, head bowed.

"Dare you not let me through?" Malik asked, his voice dangerously low.

He swept past the short eunuch, who opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Malik had already entered. He slipped through a side door to the palace, which lead directly to Ryou's chambers. He had to give Ryou notice before Malik arrived, so he would be prepared for whatever onslaught was coming to him.

--------

The albino concubine was sitting at his desk, in front of the window, holding a calligraphy brush in his right hand. The parchment he was writing on was in a huge roll on the left of the table, and it had been pulled out over the surface of the desk so that he could write. His writing tools were placed in a neat stand on the table also.

He had not dressed himself for any occasion, still in his nightrobes. His hair had no ornaments except a plain, white flower pinned behind his ear. The white ensemble he wore signified mourning, though he did not wearing the sackcloth tunic. He had applied no additional make up, making him look frail and tired.

"Ryou," Yugi said, bursting into the room from the secret doorway behind the shelves. "Malik is coming. I tried to stop him, but he just barged in."

When Ryou didn't reply, Yugi quickly slid the shelf back into place so that it was covering the entrance to the secret passage.

"Let him come," Ryou said, eyes still focused on his writing.

"But . . ."

"Just let him come. He cannot do anything to me."

A moment later, Malik entered the study. The study was a fraction of the library Pegasus had given Ryou for his birthday last year. He was the only concubine with a library, as Ryuuji and Malik had no interest in literature. The study itself was a later addition. It was about the size of an official's room, with a large window opening to the courtyard. The desk Ryou was working at was placed in front of it. Every other wall was covered with bookshelves.

The blonde concubine swept his violet gaze around the room, finally resting on Ryou. The other was standing, bent over his writing.

"What brings you here personally, Malik?"

"I need a book."

Ryou's eyebrow rose.

"Reading, Malik?" he queried, eyes finally leaving the parchment. "Why not go to one of the Halls? I am sure they contain the book you are looking for."

"If they did, I would not be here."

"And why would you think that I have the book you are looking for?"

Their eyes locked for a brief, intense moment. Neither spoke. Yugi stood in the corner of the room, head down, but shifting slightly from foot to foot in agitation. Whenever the two concubines were in the same room or place, there was always this oppressing feeling from the blonde that made people nervous. The first to break the eye contact was Malik, who shifted his glance to the shelves. Ryou breathed a ghost of a smile, before turning back to his writing.

"Yugi," he said conversationally. "I am going to give you a list of books I want you to fetch from my library. Have them back here in fifteen minutes."

He finished writing and, using the long ruler and a knife, sliced the parchment where he had finished. Then he handed the piece he had just cut off to Yugi, who bowed and left the room. When the door had closed behind him, Ryou set down his calligraphy brush and motioned for Malik to sit.

"You want to please the emperor in a way that he will never look at Ryuuji, Mai or myself again."

His bluntness startled the blonde, but he just looked at him with those mysterious, dark eyes. Turning around to his eunuch, Rishid, Malik dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Rishid bowed and left the room.

"That has always been my goal," he replied.

"Indeed," Ryou agreed, nodding. "My prescription for you is simple. It is only a matter of whether you want to take the risk or not."

--------

The crown prince was a frail-looking boy and the elder of a set of twins. He and his younger sister were very different in looks, but both were rather poor in health because of their premature birth. Prince Hakuo had wide, amber eyes like his father, but his hair was a flaxen blonde. His sister, Princess Seii, was a darker, dustier blonde and her eyes were a mixture of blue and purple. The blue eyes were her grandfather's.

It wasn't very frequent that the prince and princess were allowed to be seen in public, as the emperor and empress were both afraid that an assassination attempt would be made on them. Not that it had actually happened before, but the two children, both eight years old, were heavily guarded by four eunuchs and eight handmaidens.

Mai sat under the shelter of the pagoda as she watched her children play in the garden. She resented their father with a passion, but she devoted all her time and love to them. They were her pride and joy – and the reason why she hadn't been 'put aside' for all this time. She knew that, if she hadn't given birth to them the first year she had been inside the palace, Pegasus would have gotten rid of her for good.

Hakuo was showing Seii a butterfly resting on a leaf, their faces animated as they pointed out things to each other. He was a quick learner, very intelligent, and a very good brother. The twins were very close and would not be seen without the other. Seii, in turn, adored her older brother. Mai smiled dotingly on them.

The smile turned into a scowl. She had been here for eight years and counting already. Eight years was enough to turn her bitter and cold with resentment. She despised her 'husband' and she despised his ways. For the first five years, it had been torture, waiting for him every night and waking up to him every morning, knowing that she didn't have his heart, that he only made her empress because of duty. When Hakuo and Seii were born, it seemed that every thing would be all right, but that wore off as Pegasus found others.

And those others strutted around like peacocks, flaunting their status and their access to the royal bed. Because, every Imperial concubine knew, the amount of access one had to share the emperor's bed was equal to the amount of power one had. And she had long lost her access, leaving her with an empty title. Pegasus' beloveds were Ryou, Ryuuji and Malik and they held the greatest power.

_But they cannot touch my children_, she thought triumphantly. _As long as I have Hakuo, they cannot do anything to me_.

Indeed, the only reminder of her status in the Forbidden Palaces was Crown Prince Hakuo. He was something that none of the three highest ranking concubines could give Pegasus. He was the emperor's flesh and blood. His heir.

--------

_My prescription for you is simple. It is only a matter of whether you want to take the risk or not._

Malik glanced warily at the books sitting on his table. It seemed as if the albino concubine had read his mind, because the books that had been brought were all exactly what he needed. There were books that had been banned from the public, but Ryou had special access to them from Pegasus. These books were on restricted herb lore and the mixing of various narcotics and . . . aphrodisiacs.

_It is dangerous for a concubine to have the intention of drugging the emperor_.

He knew that already. There had been a story that passed around from time to time about a previous concubine the empress had had hung because she had drugged the emperor. He knew he was risking his life by using drugs, but he had no choice. If he wanted to keep his power, then he had to have Pegasus to himself.

And he wasn't doing this for himself. No, he was doing this so Marik could have a better life. As long as he stayed in the emperor's favour, then Marik would be safe. Their relationship had to be kept secret in order for it to work. He would be able to take care of Ryuuji and Ryou for good. Even if Mai had the crown prince as a lifeline, she would be no match for him.

_The strongest aphrodisiac is here, in this book_. Malik pulled out a small, black-bound book from the middle of the pile. _Take care only to use it in small doses._

If Ryou was stupid enough to help him get what he wanted, then Malik would use it to his advantage. He clutched the book to his chest and smirked. He only needed to assemble the ingredients and then Pegasus and the power over the Forbidden Palaces would be his.

--------

"Master Ryuuji, a message!"

Yami and Ryuuji looked up from their discussion in surprise. Honda came running inside, clutching a white envelope. He bowed to them and handed the envelope to Ryuuji immediately. The black haired concubine took it and extracted the letter from inside carefully. His green eyes scanned the words.

"Honda!" he barked suddenly. "Who wrote this?"

"P-Presumably Master Ryou, master," Honda stuttered. "I got it from Yugi."

_Yugi?_

Yami snapped to attention at the name. It seemed so familiar. Then he remembered . . . Yugi was the name his grandfather had whispered to him before he died. He had stressed the importance of the name, how it was his link to his only remaining relative in the world. His brother's name. He glanced over at Ryuuji quickly, but the concubine hadn't noticed anything.

"We must go," Ryuuji announced suddenly, getting to his feet. He nodded apologetically to Yami, who bowed. "I am afraid we must continue this discussion at a later date, Yami."

He swept off, trailed by Honda. As the heavy doors to the Hall of Sciences thundered closed behind him, Ryuuji began issuing orders briskly.

"Keep a close eye on Malik," he said. "I want reports in on every moment he makes. Also, I want someone sent in to watch the main gardens closely for anyone suspicious. We will wait this out inside the palace."

Honda bowed quickly, still hurrying along behind Ryuuji. The black haired concubine tucked the letter into his robes, face set in a concentrated frown. He was so busy concentrating that he didn't see the tall figure slip into the shadows behind him, stealing away into the gardens.

--------

Yugi paced anxiously at the entrance to the Forbidden Palaces. He had sent the letter to warn Ryuuji of what was happening, as were Ryou's orders, but he couldn't help but worry. What was going to happen? Ryou's eyes had been unusually calculating as he gave him the orders.

So he had also gone to the person he knew would have some effect on his master's decisions. Granted, it was extremely risky trying to smuggle in a male into the Forbidden Palace, one who wasn't the emperor or had Imperial consent. But this was all so he could try and prevent Ryou from making a huge mistake.

"Yugi?" a voice whispered.

He turned around, hearing the voice call his name. The figure approached him quickly and quietly, barely a sound coming from him as he made his way. He sighed in relief as he saw the silvery hair and crimson eyes.

"Lord Bakura," he whispered back, bowing slightly.

"Spare the formalities," Bakura said in annoyance. "You said Ryou was in danger."

"Yes, my lord. I am afraid my master will be making a grave mistake if my lord doesn't prevent him soon."

The entrance to the Forbidden Palaces was located in a long, wide terrace that split the Forbidden City because the Palaces had had walls erected around it to separate the concubines from the others. Yugi and Bakura now hurried down this terrace, keeping to the shadows the walls threw over them.

And then they entered the Forbidden Palaces through a side door to prevent anyone noticing. This was a path many eunuchs took when delivering secret messages. It was a small door, large enough to just fit one man. The top brushed Bakura's hair slightly as he walked through. The pathway from the door was closest to Lily Palace.

"This is the quickest route to master's palace," Yugi explained. They reached another door, made of stone. Yugi pushed it open. "Go inside and follow the path all the way to the other end. I will be behind you."

It was pitch black inside when Yugi pulled the door shut behind them. Bakura blinked and felt around, relief surging through him as his hand came in contact with the wall. It wasn't anything perfect, its jagged roughness reminding him of a tunnel in the side of a mountain. His eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Start walking," Yugi said from behind him, voice soft.

He did, letting his hands tell him when there was a turn, guiding him along the wall. Yugi seemed to have no problem seeing in this kind of darkness and he squeezed past Bakura, taking the lead.

"Put a hand on my shoulder," he said quietly, glancing back at the scholar. "I will lead you the rest of the way."

It seemed to never end. They walked occasionally in a straight line, other times there were brief turns, never too sharp. Eventually, after what seemed like eons inside the tunnel but was in fact less than two minutes since they were walking slowly and carefully, there was a door.

"This leads directly into Master Ryou's study," Yugi whispered.

--------

The room was silent, the sheer white curtains hanging limp and still. A single vase sat in the middle of the table, filled with half dead lilies that hadn't been replaced with fresh ones. Sitting on a carved stool at the table, gazing listlessly at the wilting flowers, was Ryou.

He was an ashen pale, his face looking thinner and frailer than when Bakura had last seen him. His large, dark eyes were lifeless and dull. On the table, his slender, white hands were folded neatly, betraying no inner anxiety or struggle. To those who didn't know him, Ryou seemed perfect and untouchable. But to Bakura and Yugi, he was grieving.

"What are you doing here?" his voice asked, barely over a whisper. "Officials are forbidden to enter a concubine's palace unbidden."

"Ryou, I brought him," Yugi said. Dark eyes flickered briefly. "I was worried about you and figured that Lord Bakura knows you best so he will know what to do."

"Yugi, you are getting above your station," the concubine said, voice clipped. "Leave us immediately."

Hurt and confused, Yugi bowed and left the study. Bakura was still standing in front of the bookshelf he had just come out from. He watched as Ryou motioned gracefully to the stool opposite him, on the other side of the table. Bakura took a seat where he had indicated, making no sound as Ryou poured him some tea from the porcelain teapot and handed it to him.

"I would prefer it if you ask to see me," his cousin told him, pouring another cup of tea for himself. "I hope you will remember that."

"It's the quickest way," Bakura replied, shrugging.

"Oh yes," Ryou agreed. "Quick, but also dangerous and dark. Like the road a concubine must take in order to maintain our status."

"You've changed."

A slender, perfectly shaped eyebrow rose at this statement. Whether it was amusement or surprise, Bakura couldn't be sure. He elaborated his comment.

"When I last saw you, you were a naïve child. Innocent and pure – and you were always happy."

It was true. He used to be able to read every single emotion in Ryou's eyes when they were younger. The younger man was never able to lie or conceal anything, which made him the very essence of innocence. Now he was cold, untouchable and their was a deeply embedded sadness and bitterness in his eyes that could only be seen by those who knew him well.

"Times have changed, Bakura. You cannot survive here with innocence."

"Is it because of Seto?"

_Seto_ . . . the one name Bakura knew that could still trigger some sort of emotion in his younger cousin. Betrayal, sadness, grief and pain mixed together and flashed in his eyes momentarily. The pale hands on the table clenched.

"Do not speak his name."

"He's an idiot," Bakura said, carrying on with the painful subject mercilessly. "We both know he's an idiot. But he's an idiot who will willingly die for you. And I know you will do the same for him. The two of you just had a misunderstanding three years ago. We can clear it up."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Doesn't it? Can you go on living the rest of your life, bearing the pain of this misunderstanding in your heart?" Bakura's voice, which had been sharp, softened again as he saw the tears. "Just give him a chance, Ryou, and Seto will explain himself."

The younger man looked on the verge of a hysterical breakdown. The mask of cold indifference crumbled away before Bakura's eyes and he was suddenly very relieved. When Ryou stopped pretending to not care, he was all right again.

"I've lived with the pain for three years!" Ryou cried suddenly. Tears had begun to fall. "Why do you have to bring this up? Why did you have to come here? I was fine by myself! _Why now_? Why couldn't you just stay out of my life so I can forget that anything ever happened between the two of us?"

Bakura knew he wasn't talking about him anymore. He was talking about Seto. The concubine was sobbing in earnest now, covering his face with his hands, shoulders shaking. Bakura let him cry. All the grief and the pain were being washed away gradually by his tears.

--------

The night was cool. Inside the Forbidden City, everything was quiet, except for the occasional sounds of footsteps as the guards patrolled the grounds. The only light came from their lamps, flickering in the darkness as they walked. In the daytime, there were many handmaidens and eunuchs in the garden. However, at night, the gardens were off limits.

Despite that fact, there was a man standing in the shadow of a large tree, watching and waiting.

_Meet me in the gardens tonight. There, our futures will be decided._

--------

End Chapter Five

--------

Author's Notes:

The name 'Hakuo' came from Duel Masters. New bishounen! He looks sort of like Ryou, only his hair goes down to his waist and is a darker blue and his eyes are just plain, cobaltish blue. He wears a three-piece white suit and a cloak and he acts like Seto. HE'S THEIR CHILD! I SWEAR HE IS!

**Responses to reviews:**

**Elle-Fate2x1-2:** I think you were the only one who enjoyed the incest bit – except for me! Yami _does_ have a special purpose, but that will come later! I've already given away too much by telling you _that_.

**Ryouholic:** Well, Yami and Bakura . . . considering they are in the Forbidden City, I have _no_ idea.

**Kano Yuki:** I updated! I think dialogue is better, but I started off with descriptions, so I just thought that it may be more like this fic to have more description than dialogue . . . sigh

**Sadistic introvert:** Trouble, trouble and more trouble! That's what happens inside the palace, isn't it? And we wouldn't have a story if everything was all happy-happy, ne?

**Elusia:** I felt upset, so I wrote the part like that . . . but I'm glad it turned out good!

**SilentFeelings:** sticks tongue out BABBLER! I'm not gonna sue you, but I _will_ murder you! sticks knife into your gut EEEEEEEEW! Blood!

**AkinoBekyCarterBakura:** Heh, you got a great idea there. Yes, Ryou's ideal destiny would be death, because that's what usually ends up happening. But I won't be telling anyone what's going to happen next, cos it's a big, big secret! And I'll email you as soon as I can (which is probably around the same time I post this up!) . . . sorry for taking so long!

**Amethyst-Dragonflame:** Whoa, calm down! Marik is with Malik because they were together _before_ Malik entered the palace. Who knows, I may change it around later wink

Review!

Relinquished


	6. Chapter Six

**Harem**

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, then Yugi and Yami would be bald, because I can't draw their hair.

Summary: Behind the beauty of the emperor's many concubines, there is the raging war for his love and for the power it brings. In the end, is power all that Malik, Ryou or Ryuuji need in life?

Author's Notes: Tenshi no Kokoro has been updated. See my pattern? Tenshi no Kokoro, Harem, A Legacy Unfinished, Harem . . . etc.

--------

Chapter Six

--------

Bakura watched his cousin carefully as he dabbed at his pale face with his handkerchief. Ryou looked calmer now, his face looking damp, but otherwise normal. He was one of the few rare people who could cry and still not have their complexion ruined by the blotchiness.

"Do you want me to bring him to you?" Bakura asked as Ryou folded away his handkerchief. "I'm sure he still waits for you."

The younger albino smiled, running a finger along the edge of his desk as he gazed at nothing, a listless expression on his face. He seemed to be lost in a daze and not paying attention. Then he picked up a white envelope from the desk, holding it loosely in his pale hand.

"Yes, bring him to me," he said quietly. "But not tonight."

"Why not?"

Ryou handed him the envelope. It was parchment as well, sealed with wax, but unstamped. The front was bordered by red and within the rectangular border was Malik's name. Bakura blinked in confusion, looking up for an explanation. Ryou sighed, the smile still on his face.

"Tonight is a night for waiting," he said, voice barely above a whisper. "After tonight, we will see who still retains compassion. This night decides one of two lives. Who do you think will survive?"

The scholar jumped to his feet, eyes wide in horror. His hand clutched tightly around the envelope, crushing it in his fist. Heart beating wildly, he finally registered what his cousin was trying to say. Someone was going to die tonight and Ryou was the driving force behind it.

He was leading someone to their death.

--------

Tall, slim and blue-eyed, Anzu was the empress' most trusted handmaiden. She was attractive, hardworking and fiercely loyal to her mistress, which made her an invaluable companion and servant to Mai. She was clever, quick witted and her mind worked fast for a woman, aiding her in successfully leading the empress' intelligence network. Not a single piece of information escaped her, should she choose to find it.

Which was how she had gotten wind of a private meeting in the main gardens between a concubine and another man. She had immediately, at the empress' order, posted guards in the area surrounding the main gardens. Any sign of the two would result in instant arrest.

But the gardens were eerily silent tonight and not a soul entered, except the guards she had posted. She gritted her teeth in frustration. The information _seemed_ to be genuine. No, it was. There was going to be a secret meeting and she was going to catch the people involved in the scandal.

--------

_I have to stop them_.

Ryuuji paced around his bedchamber nervously, practically ripping his handkerchief to pieces. Finally, when pacing got too tiring and annoying, he dropped down onto a seat by the table and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe Ryou would spring something like this on him now.

_If all goes according to Ryou's plan, then two lives will be taken tonight_, he thought desperately. _I can't watch as innocent people play into his hands._

"Why now Ryou?" he yelled, throwing his handkerchief down. "Why do you decide to do this _now_? Didn't you say you wanted to stay out of these schemes?"

_There must be something going on with him,_ he thought. _Otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. And he's told me about it! There must be something wrong. I have to find out._

He stood, taking the letter from the table as he did so. Fingers trembling, he unfolded it again to read. The calligraphy was impeccably neat, as was Ryou's trademark. No one was as neat as Ryou. His emerald green eyes scanned the page multiple times, still trying to comprehend what was going on.

'_I have some news you will be pleased to know. I have devised a scheme that will take care of your greatest rival once and for all tonight. His weakness is his brother, the visiting actor. They will be taken care of tonight, because I have also alerted the empress to their meeting.'_

Mai knew that there would be a meeting tonight. Someone would die, if he did not do something to intervene. But what could he do? Everything had been set and the wheels were turning. He was fast running out of time.

_A decoy_. The first thing that came to mind was a decoy. If he could smuggle decoys into the gardens _before_ the plan could play out, then he could save two lives. It was just a matter of _who_.

Then it hit him.

"Honda!" he barked, wrenching open the door to call for his eunuch. "Honda! Get in here at once!"

The eunuch came running, following his master into the chamber. At the concubine's command, he shut all the windows and doors. Ryuuji stood by the painting hanging from his wall, practically shredding his handkerchief to pieces.

"I need a man and a woman inside the main gardens within the hour," he said finally, rounding on the eunuch. "Anzu will be there. Divert anyone who comes into the gardens somewhere else. Don't let _anyone_ go inside at any cost."

"Yes, master."

As Honda hurried away, Ryuuji nervously threw away his handkerchief onto the floor and sat down at his table, staring hard at the woodwork. It was expertly carved, the shape curved and elegant, with matching stools. But he could care less about the fine workmanship. All he needed was answers.

--------

That night, two people were arrested within the gardens. News came to all four palaces within half an hour, and all four concubines hurried to the scene of the crime. Mai arrived first, with her entourage of handmaidens and eunuchs. Wide-eyed and shocked, Malik came next. He was trembling slightly, though no one but his personal eunuch could tell. Ryou was next, looking as calm and untouched as ever. Behind him, Yugi kept his eyes glued to the ground.

Ryuuji was last there, barely managing to conceal his emotions as he saw the albino concubine. The other looked unfazed, even when the two arrested were revealed to be _not_ who he had planned. He still wore a mourning ensemble and bore it with a quiet grace and dignity.

"Who is it?" Mai demanded, her golden skirts swishing as she came to a stop next to the kneeling girl. "Lift your head girl!"

She wore light pinks and blues, made of an expensive material that only concubines had access to. But seeing as the three highest ranking concubines were already present and the empress only wore purple and gold, this girl was immediately classified as a lower-ranking concubine.

The frightened girl lifted her head, blinking at them with wide, hazel eyes. She was trembling violently. Her long, chestnut chair fell over her face as it was lifted roughly. The blonde eunuch standing behind the empress bit back a gasp of surprise and immediately shifted so that he was out of view.

"What is your name?" Mai demanded.

"S-Shizuka, your Majesty," the girl stammered.

"You are one of the newly selected concubines, no?"

"Y-Yes, your Majesty."

The three concubines watched the girl with varying emotions. Ryou's dark gaze was unnerving as he looked on, unmoving. The faintest hint of a frown graced his features, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Beside him, Malik was fighting for control over his emotions. Ryuuji was confused, as well as angry. But none of them dared speak while in the empress' presence.

Mai continued her interrogation.

"You are fortunate that his Majesty is away from the palace at present," she said. "He will undoubtedly be disappointed in you. That does _not_ mean, however, that you will escape unpunished."

She turned to her eunuch, the blonde Yugi and Honda knew as Jounouchi. He had been Malik's personal eunuch for several months before being transferred to Phoenix Palace to serve Mai. Bowing and shuffling forward, Jounouchi stood just a little behind Mai.

"See to it that the girl is kept in confinement until further notice," she ordered. "Take the boy to the castration chamber."

Jounouchi bowed again, shakily. He chanced a glance at Shizuka, who was on the verge of tears. Her wide, hazel eyes locked onto his and pleaded for help, but he could not give it. No one could escape the Forbidden City, unless it was by death. Those who entered the City were bound to it forever.

The boy next to her, who had been silent all this time, threw himself at the empress' feet. He was crying and begging to be spared.

"Please! Have mercy, your Majesty!" he cried, grovelling at her feet.

"You ask for something that cannot be given," she said coldly. "You cannot be trusted as a whole man. Thus, you will serve as only half a man, the worst half."

He was dragged away, screaming. Ryuuji turned away, closing his eyes, sickened at the sight. Shizuka was led away by Jounouchi, who stubbornly kept facing forward, dragging her along by the elbow. She was pleading with him to let her go, tears falling down her soft cheeks, but he ignored it. They disappeared underneath the archway.

"Do the three of you know anything about this?" Mai asked now, turning to the three concubines. Her violet eyes were sharp and keen.

"I am almost as surprised as your Majesty," Malik replied.

Ryou and Ryuuji agreed with slight nods of their heads. Disappointment flashing briefly in her eyes, Mai shrugged elegantly and dismissed them with a wave, leading her entourage back towards the archway leading into the concubine's palaces. The three concubines watched her go silently.

--------

As she disappeared from view, Malik rounded on the others.

"Who's idea was this?" he demanded.

"That's none of your business, Malik," Ryuuji snapped back.

Only Ryou remained silent, his eyes brooding again. The other two turned to glare at him, but he was staring out at the bushes around the bridge, almost as if there was something very interesting there. Ryuuji reached out a hand to grab his shoulder, but was stopped by a pale one, gripping his wrist painfully.

"I did not plan for this to happen."

"Of course you didn't, Ryou," Ryuuji hissed. "Because _they_ weren't your targets. We were."

Malik laughed bitterly and cynically, tossing his hair behind his shoulder as he glared at the two of them. They looked at him.

"So tactician extraordinaire Ryou isn't invincible after all," he sneered. "And here we were thinking that your plans were fool-proof. But I guess you've lost your touch."

The albino concubine smiled at him, inclining his head. Ryuuji looked frustrated and ready to murder someone. Their personal eunuchs did not say anything, or interrupt, for fear of their lives. Instead, they stood to one side, beside each other, playing deaf and dumb.

"I never said I was invincible, Malik," Ryou told him. "You assumed it for yourselves. I never had a 'touch' for these things – I have a mind for logic."

Malik bristled angrily at the underlying jab at his lack of education. It wasn't often that the albino insulted anyone to their faces, but he was known to have a sharp wit and tongue to match. He had a lot of control over them both too.

"Shizuka is Jounouchi's sister," Ryuuji said through gritted teeth. "You know that he will eventually end up having to kill her."

With uncharacteristic coldness, Ryou released his wrist to look at them through his hauntingly dark eyes.

"Then I apologise for putting him in such a position," he said simply, ice lacing his voice. "But I was not the one who sent for them to decoy, so I am _not_ to blame for their involvement."

The expression in his eyes told Ryuuji: _I know it was you_. The raven haired concubine fought down the urge to gulp and turn away, meeting his eyes squarely. Malik seethed.

"Who was it that was meant to be arrested?"

They both looked at him pointedly. Ryuuji's green eyes were angry, while Ryou's were both sympathetic and pitying. He hated both looks they were giving him, raising his hand to slap the albino across the face, as he was closest. Again, a hand shot out to grab his wrist, but it wasn't Ryou's.

Malik whipped around to face very familiar, crimson-purple eyes. The same eyes he had seen filled with love, lust, anger, shock and grief. His brother's eyes.

"Marik! What are you doing here?"

"I was here a long time ago," Marik said. He pulled Malik away from the other two gently. "I wanted to tell you that the troupe is leaving in the morning."

"But you've barely been here a week," Malik protested softly, his voice pained.

"I know, love, but it isn't my choice to make. The troupe master says it's time to leave the City while the emperor is gone. I must leave."

"Only fools harbour dreams of a fairytale ending," Ryou's soft voice interrupted them. "It is foolish of you two to believe that you could keep your relationship a secret. This is your chance of saying farewell, because it would not be possible, come day break."

--------

The parting was a short and sad one. Ryuuji and Ryou kept watch as they said their goodbyes, clinging to each other. The taller one could almost be sure that he saw tears in Ryou's eyes.

"How did you know about them?"

"There are – ways," Ryou said finally. His voice was distant, wistful. "You can tell easily, especially if you've experienced being in the same position before."

"You planned for them to meet?"

The albino had to chuckle, quietly, under his breath. His frail, white hands twisted around each other as he did so. That was the only sign of emotion from him, beside the tone of voice he was speaking with. Ryuuji had to admire him for it, seeing as he knew that, whatever had happened to him before, it had to be painfully traumatic.

"At least now they're able to make ends meet," he whispered. "They have the chance to say goodbye. The worst thing that could ever happen is that you can't see the other one last time before you part."

He leaned on Yugi, who was standing beside him. After a while, Ryou spoke again, still using that same, soft, wistful tone.

"I had thought that they could escape this place. At least they could be happy. But the only way to escape the Forbidden City is through death. I wanted them to be able to leave."

_I know that there are things more important to me than just being looked upon in favour and the power it brings_.

"I didn't want anyone else to be involved," he continued. His dark eyes shifted to look at Ryuuji. "It was meant to be the two of them only. I sent a letter to you so that you could keep away."

"But you sent for the empress."

"Don't you think it would be better for their names if the empress found out and treated this quietly, than have them sneak out of the palace and the emperor send out search warrants for them?"

The black-haired man just blinked at him. In the letter, he had sounded so cold and ruthless and it had terrified Ryuuji just thinking about how cruel the albino's plan was. But it wasn't like that. It was never like that.

"I apologise. I didn't realise what you were trying to achieve."

Ryou placed a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"No one was supposed to," he reassured him. "But now is the time for them."

--------

As they returned to Lily Palace, Ryou was quiet. He barely talked, keeping his eyes on the ground ahead, eyes fixated onto it. Yugi trailed behind him worriedly, not knowing what to do. They entered the garden inside the palace, nodding to the two guards posted at the doorway, who bowed deeply.

Yugi pushed open the door to Ryou's bedchamber and the albino stepped inside. The room was dark, as no lamps had been lit, and all the windows had been closed. He dismissed Yugi, turning around as the door closed behind the eunuch with a click.

He was reminded of the first time he had met with Pegasus, three years ago, when he was first brought into the palace. Sixteen then, young and new to the world of deception and lies, he had been intimidated by the vastness of the bedchamber and of the task ahead. He had never lain with anyone before and his heart had been shattered beyond repair.

His room had been similar to this, only it was in the palace of the lesser concubines. He remembered waiting for a long time for the eunuchs to come. Every concubine's first time was inside the emperor's own chambers and they had to be taken there. So he had waited.

But now, he didn't have to wait. There was nothing to wait for. He was alone in his room, like the first time, in the dark.

"Ryou."

From the shadows of the curtains, a tall figure stepped out. He felt his breath catch as he came into view.

"Are you still frightened of the dark, Ryou?" the figure asked. "You used to need someone to hold you while you slept. I remember we used to do that."

"Seto . . ."

--------

End Chapter Six

--------

Author's Notes:

Muwhahahahahaha! Cliffy!

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Kurayami Ryou-sama:** huggles

**Elle-Fate2x1-2: **Malik isn't going to kill anyone . . . yet. Maybe later. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long!

**Mashimaro-Byul-012:** Yes, Ryou cracked. He loves Seto too much , but I don't know if they're gonna have a happy ending or not. Your story is wonderful, but I do wish that it were SetoRyou . . . ;

**Akuryounoseiki:** Malik is wonderful, but I have a nasty habit of making him _not_ in my fics. Don't ask why, it just happens. Duel Masters pisses you off? It just reminds me of YGO and Beyblade mashed together.

**Chibi Nao-chan:** huggles ARIGATOU NA, NAO-CHAN!!

**Sadistic introvert:** Malik . . . die? 0.0 I dunno!

**Kano Yuki:** Seto wa baka! glares but . . . he's a sweet baka

**Hyacinthus:** BxR is not a favourite pairing of mine . . . unfortunately ;

**Yami no Marik:** Hakuo rules!

**AkinoBekyCarterBakura:** Everyone loves Ryou in that last chapter!!

**Maruken:** You read this fic too! huggles Arigatou!!

REVIEW!

Relinquished


	7. Chapter Seven

**Harem**

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, then Yugi and Yami would be bald, because I can't draw their hair.

Summary: Behind the beauty of the emperor's many concubines, there is the raging war for his love and for the power it brings. In the end, is power all that Malik, Ryou or Ryuuji need in life?

Author's Notes: I _did_ have an updating pattern, but nothing came up when I wanted to write 'A Legacy Unfinished', so I decided to do this one first. Gomen!

--------

Chapter Seven

--------

Everything was quiet. The windows and doors were shut, the lamps unlit, not a sound filled the vast chamber except the breathing of the two who occupied it. One of them was standing at the table in the centre of the chamber, one hand leaning on it for support. The other was near the closed window.

"Did you ask my cousin, or did he just tell you how to get in here?"

The question was soft, barely audible, if not for the fact that the silence in the chamber made it so a pin drop could be heard. Material shuffled as the speaker sat down on one of the stools carefully, adjusting his clothing.

"Both."

Ryou breathed a smile, staring at the table.

"I should have known." He traced a finger around the edge. "He was worried that I would kill someone. He shouldn't have been. I knew what I was doing."

He looked up at his companion and motioned for him to sit at the table as well. Slowly and carefully, Seto approached the table, seating himself in the stool next to Ryou's, eyes never leaving the other. He opened his mouth to ask the many questions he had in his mind, but was cut off by the concubine.

"I know what you want to say, but can we please not talk about it?" Ryou met his eyes. "Just for tonight, I want to forget that I am an Imperial concubine. Tell me what has happened back home."

And Seto did. He told him which of their childhood friends had married, had children and what occupation they were in. Pride evident in his voice, Seto also told him that his brother Mokuba had successfully inherited the family business while he was in the capital. Ryou listened to him, eyes dancing with happiness as Seto talked, remembering old times when they were younger and happier.

"So much has happened," he said wistfully.

"If you were to see Mokuba now, you wouldn't recognise him," Seto said fondly. "He's very tall now, even taller than you are. And he's courting the girl who lived down the street from us, Kana."

"I remember her," Ryou said, laughing quietly. "She used to be infatuated with you and followed us around, back when . . ."

He trailed off then, his words hanging in mid sentence. Back when Seto was courting him. Back before the Imperial command had taken him away to the palace. Back when everything was so much simpler and easier. Seto stopped talking too, pain flashing in his eyes. Ryou looked away.

"Why didn't you come?"

The question was choked, almost like a whimper. It hurt the younger one to ask it. He wouldn't look at him though, staring straight at the floor.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

His voice had risen, almost in anger, but the albino was rarely angry. He was more likely disappointed, or extremely hurt, but never angry. Anger wasn't an emotion that Ryou was accustomed to. And it pained Seto to hear him use this tone with him.

"My father passed away that same day," he said softly. "My mother – she was distraught. I couldn't bear to leave her. When I arrived at your house, I was told that you had been taken away. Bakura nearly murdered me for not arriving sooner, and I – I just wanted you back."

A hand rested on his arm gently and tentatively. He looked up and straight into warm, slightly damp, brown eyes. Ryou was crying. Startled that he might have said something to hurt him, Seto opened his mouth to apologise, but Ryou shook his head. He smiled sadly.

"All these years, I thought you hadn't come because you didn't care," he told him truthfully, through his tears. "But it was all just a misunderstanding. Just like Bakura said. I – I'm sorry, for everything."

"Don't be," Seto whispered.

He reached out and gathered the albino in his arms. Ryou stiffened and tensed at first, but gradually relaxed and rested his head on the other's shoulder. He hadn't had such close contact with anyone but the emperor in a long time and even then, he had to endure the feeling. This was . . . different.

"Please . . . would you . . . help me forget?" Ryou asked. 1

--------

The doors to the Western Palace were overwhelmingly large. They were massive structures, rarely ever opened, but when they were, it was a bad sign. As soon as the doors were opened, howls and cries of the once-loved concubines filled the air, crying for freedom and for the emperor.

And the doors parted. Through th massive gates, a single, lone figure walked, carrying a small tray. Guards barred the doors of the many chambers within the palace and thick, wooden beams locked them in place. From inside, and the windows, many gaunt, haunted faces stared out at the newcomer. Hands reached out for him, some grinning insanely, others excited and a few distressed.

Jounouchi ignored them all, keeping his head down as he passed each door, each window of shrieking women and men. He ignored them as they tried to grab the sleeve of his robes, asking if he was the emperor, or if he could take them to him.

"He chose my plaque tonight," one said, looking so normal it was frightening. "Are you going to bring him to my palace?"

"He's coming to my palace tonight!" another one shrieked, tearing at her clothing with sharpened nails. "You won't get him, bitch!"

A fight ensued, but the guards did nothing to stop them. Jounouchi kept his head down and kept walking towards one room down the end of the corridor. The two guards at the door there nodded to him curtly, before pushing open the door to admit him.

There was nothing in the room. It was dark and cold as the blonde eunuch entered, carefully stepping over the doorframe. A shivering, frail form was huddled next to the door, arms wrapped around the slender frame, knees tucked up to the chest. Long, brown hair spilled over petite shoulders and veiled a pale, grimy face. Jounouchi knelt down and placed his tray on the floor.

"Shizuka."

The girl looked up at him. Her hazel eyes were wide and red from crying, tears making tracks down her dirtied face. Her clothes were in tatters and there was dried blood everywhere. She launched herself into the eunuch's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Big brother!"

"What did they do to you, Shizuka?" Jounouchi whispered, cradling her. "Why are you bleeding so much?"

"T-The guards," she whimpered. "They – they . . ."

His grip tightened around her protectively, amber eyes flashing in anger. They had raped her, a concubine, a woman belonging to the emperor 2. She hadn't even seen Pegasus' face before. Gritting his teeth, Jounouchi gently wiped her dirty face with the sleeve of his robe, cleaning it as best he could. Then he shed his outer robe and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What happened last night? Who was that man?" he asked urgently.

"H-His name is Kajiki 3," she whispered. "He's a friend! Last night, he sent me a letter, asking to see me. I-I went and then the guards caught us."

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"I don't want to be here anymore, big brother," she whimpered. "I'm scared."

"Sh . . . it's all right, Shizuka. Don't worry." He reached down and poured her a cupful of the liquid from the jug on the tray he had been carrying. "Here, drink this. After you drink it, go to sleep. We'll be away from here when you wake."

She nodded shakily, drinking deeply from the cup he held to her lips. When she had finished, he set the cup down again, watching as she began to drift off to sleep. He held her close.

"I love you . . . big brother."

Tears filled his eyes as she finally fell asleep. A fine trickle of blood seeped out from the corner of her mouth, coursing slowly down her chin. He buried his face in her long, brown hair, sobbing silently.

"I'm sorry, Shizuka."

Once someone entered the palace, they could not leave without the emperor's permission. As soon as a concubine stepped foot inside the City, they were bound to it forever. If they tried to escape, it was punished by death. The only way to leave the Forbidden City, besides with the emperor's permission, was through death. When someone died, their bodies were taken outside of the City and buried. Concubines were taken back to their hometown or, if they didn't have one, buried in the City.

For Jounouchi, a eunuch like him was never able to leave the City. Serving the empress, he knew too many of her secrets to be let out of the City so easily. He would have to give his life in return to get out of there. Such was the law of the Forbidden City and all its occupants.

He wiped his tears away angrily with his sleeve and lay his sister down on the ground. This was all Kajiki's fault. He was going to pay for what he did.

--------

The coffin containing the body of fifteen-year-old Shizuka was taken away via the back door of the concubine's palace. It was strapped to two wooden poles and four guards carried it on their shoulders. It was to be taken outside the City and delivered back to her family in the north.

From his window, Malik watched as his scapegoat was taken away. He had prepared a sackful of gold as compensation to her family, as well as to pay for her funeral and resting place. It was the least he could do for them, now that she was dead.

Then his keen, violet eyes spotted something else. Further down the wide road, ducking between pillars, was a eunuch. And not just any eunuch, but the blonde one the empress always had following her. Jounouchi.

_That's right, they're brother and sister,_ Malik thought to himself. _Maybe, now that she's dead, I can use this to get him to work for me._

He had to use this to his advantage somehow. Now that Marik was gone, he had to get back into the game. And if that meant using someone else's grief to enslave them, then it was what he would do. After all, it was time he had proven that his schemes worked just as well, and even better, than Ryuuji and Ryou's.

--------

Seto wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled him closer. They held each other for a while, not doing or saying anything. There was only very limited time for them, now that morning had come. Soon the palaces would come to life as the servants and eunuchs woke up and concubines rose from their beds.

"Thank you," Ryou whispered.

"Anything for you, Ryou."

He kissed the younger one softly. Neither really cared if the relationship they had now was just physical. It had to be like that. In order to have claim over someone, to have the relationship confirmed, it had to be physical. Ryou shifted slightly so that his back was leaning against Seto's chest.

"I belong to you now," he said, sounding almost dazed. "Whatever happens, I will always belong to you." 4

_I am not one to take these things lightly_, he added silently. _I have been loyal to his Majesty since I have arrived. But . . . even Malik could not . . . I cannot deny this. No one is perfect – and Seto is my weakness._

"I will always protect you," Seto told him firmly.

"Even if the emperor or empress finds out about us?" Ryou asked. "Even then? How can you possibly protect me, Seto, without putting yourself at risk?"

"I have waited for three years to be able to come here to see you. If I cannot protect you, then I would willingly die alongside you."

"You can't . . ."

"You are mine now and I have a duty to protect you."

"Don't be so idealistic, Seto," Ryou snapped, getting to his feet. He pulled his blue robe tighter around his slim body. "This isn't one of those epics published for the public. This is the Forbidden City and, in here, it's a matter of survival. I cannot keep my place forever. There will be a time when someone or something will take my place in the emperor's eyes and, when that time comes, I can't guarantee that you will be safe either.

"I have given myself to you and I love you. I love you to a distraction. With you, I can forget everything. But I can't afford to. If I let my guards down, do something wrong, then the others can use this as an opportunity to destroy me. This isn't like life back at home, it isn't as simple."

He stopped talking and turned around to face Seto again. His dark eyes searched the other's blue ones. Finally, he shook his head and looked away.

"I don't like how I've changed," he whispered. "I _hate_ it. But I have to."

Seto drew him down onto his lap and stroked his hair. Ryou shivered, hiding his face in the other's shoulder again.

--------

The emperor returned several days later. He was caught up in the affairs of state, so none of the concubines had received any message that he was coming to any of their palaces. But the atmosphere was tense.

Ryuuji sat in the gardens, watching the water rippling in the pond, looking like he was concentrating very, very hard. His green eyes were narrowed as they stared at a rock on the bed of the pond, as if he were trying to crumble it to pieces with his eyes alone.

The emperor hadn't come to him for a while now. Before he left, he had gone to both Ryou and Malik. This wasn't good. He needed a plan and it had to be one that would bring Pegasus to him tonight. But what could he do?

"Honda." The eunuch hurried forward from his place a few feet away. "Tell me what Ryou and Malik have been doing."

The eunuch started talking. Firstly, Ryou hadn't left his palace and the Imperial doctors had been to Lily Palace. Word got around that he had caught a chill that night they had been outside. He was one who became sick easily and so Ryuuji was not surprised.

Over in Lavender Palace, Malik had had strange orders of herbs being delivered. Honda knew this through the network he had set up around the four palaces. Each concubine's personal eunuch set up a network to gather information for their masters.

Ryuuji listened to the news. If Malik was ordering such strange things, he had to be up to something. There were unusual orders at that, orders like ylang-ylang. It was a rare plant to be delivered to this part of the empire and it was only attainable at incredibly high prices.

_Ylang-ylang . . . sweet-scented for perfumes . . . mixed with certain ingredients . . ._ he racked his mind for the word. _What . . . aphrodisiac! He's planning to drug the emperor?!_ 5

He stopped Honda's talk about Phoenix Palace, raising his hand. His mind was going into overdrive, formulating a plan. If Malik was planning to drug the emperor, he would do it tonight. He had to counter it with a plan of his own if he wanted to get the emperor to his palace.

"Honda, get ice. Bucketfuls of ice. Have it in my baths in half an hour."

Honda bowed hurriedly, hurrying off. His master had given stranger orders before and he knew better than to question them when he was scheming. Ryuuji was renowned to have a temper when his flow of thought was interrupted. The concubine himself made towards his palace.

--------

"Your Majesty, which palace will you be going to tonight?"

The single amber eye flickered over the four plaques placed in front of him. Each plaque was shaped the same, a rectangular slab of gold, carved at each end with cloud-shaped designs. They sat in line from the right: Phoenix, Lily, Peony and Lavender, the candlelight glinting from their polished surfaces.

"Where did I go last?"

"Lavender Palace, your Majesty."

Pegasus' hand drifted away from that plaque. He didn't want his other concubines to think that he was favouring Malik over them. He had enough on his mind right now than to worry about jealousy between them. A frown creased his forehead as he looked at the elaborately designed Phoenix Palace plaque on the other end of the tray.

"How are affairs within Phoenix Palace?"

"According to reports, Master Hakuo is progressing well with his studies, your Majesty," his eunuch said. "Lady Mai has not been ill, and she is overseeing their progress."

The emperor nodded. Mai took care of the children more than she did herself at times. Even if she was not the perfect wife, she was a good mother. She deserved to be treated better. He reached out to take up her plaque.

"Urgent message from Peony Palace, your Majesty!"

A eunuch hurried through the open doors of the study, kneeling in front of the large desk. He was panting as if he had run from one end of the City to the other. Pegasus ordered him to stand.

"What is it?"

"Master Ryuuji has taken ill, your Majesty," the eunuch reported. "He collapsed in the concubine gardens not a moment ago."

"Send for the palace doctors!" Pegasus roared, getting to his feet. He grabbed Peony Palace's plaque and practically flung it in his eunuch's face. "We're going to his palace immediately!"

--------

Peony Palace was quiet, the atmosphere tense. The best palace doctor had been summoned and were sitting in front of a gauze screen placed between him and Ryuuji's bed. The concubine was lying in a semi-comatose state, his face pale and lips drained of colour.

Pegasus stood restlessly beside the gauze screen 6, Honda in the shadows behind him. From the eunuch's report, Ryuuji's temperature had increased dramatically in a short span of time, but the concubine had insisted that he felt like he was being frozen.

The doctor was sitting at a small desk. There was a fine, gold thread leading from behind the screen to the silk cushion resting on the desk. The doctor had his fingers resting on the thread, which had been tied over Ryuuji's pulse. 7

Finally, the elderly man pulled away from the desk, taking out parchment and a writing brush. Pegasus stepped forward.

"What is wrong with him?" he demanded. "How is he ill?"

"Your Majesty, Master Ryuuji's pulse is fast and shallow and, from Honda's report, he has been feverish. He has taken a bad chill."

"Then do something about it!"

"I have written a herbal recipe that will clear the chill in three days, your Majesty," the doctor replied, bowing. "As long as he takes the right doses at the right times, then Master Ryuuji will recover in three days."

"Good." Pegasus motioned for Honda to step forward. "Honda, go with the doctor to get the recipe and have the medicine back here when ready."

"Yes, your Majesty."

The doctor bowed deeply to the emperor before taking his box of tools and shoulder the box strap and following the eunuch out of the room. Another two eunuchs took away the gauze screen when they had left, letting Pegasus sit beside the bed. He took Ryuuji's hand, untying the thread around his wrist.

"Your . . . Majesty . . .?"

Ryuuji opened his eyes half-way, making to sit up, but Pegasus coaxed him back down. He shivered from the cold and the emperor pulled the covers up to his neck, reaching up then to brush away the strands of hair sticking to his forehead gently.

"Sh . . ." Pegasus told him. "Don't talk, don't sit up. You need rest."

"Will you . . . stay?" Ryuuji asked quietly. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course I will."

--------

End Chapter Seven

--------

Author's Notes:

1 Ryou is a strong character, but he's emotionally weak, so he succumbed to Seto, especially after that 'talk' with Bakura last chapter.

2 Even though she hasn't slept with the emperor before, Shizuka is still considered his concubine and thus, she should she be touched by another man, it's a death sentence. But she's in the 'cold palace' and the concubines are forgotten after they are sent there.

3 Kajiki Ryouta – Mako Tsunami. What? I was running out of random characters! Now he's a eunuch!

4 In the old days, when a man wants claim on a woman, they have sex. Since Ryou's position as concubine then classifies him as a 'woman', having sex with Seto means that he belongs to Seto as well as Pegasus.

5 Ylang-ylang is a real plant. I've heard of it being used as an ingredient for an aphrodisiac, but I have yet to see the proof.

6 No one but the emperor is allowed to see a concubine not in full dress.

7 Same as 6, but it's just that they aren't allowed to touch the concubine unless it's an emergency.

**Responses to reviews:**

**Elle-Fate2x1-2:** Seto and Ryou did _more_ than talk . But they have to make the most of their time together, because Pegsy ain't going anywhere just yet! I feel sorry for everyone, really. Except Anzu and Shizuka. They deserve to burn in hell, because they annoy me. (huggles you)

**Maruken:** 'Poor Shizuka and random guy'. Well, the dude's not random anymore! He's Kajiki! Weird, I know, but seriously . . . I'm not gonna put Haga or Ryuzaki in his position! You love my writing (huggles) THANK YOU!

**Akuryonoseiki:** Yes, Malik isn't dead. I still need him for future havoc and chaos. My love for Seto and Ryou surpasses everything, so I guess I don't pay much attention to the others. And yes, Malik and Marik are so CUTE!

**Kano Yuki:** I think nearly everyone thought that Malik and Marik were going to die. But it's only the sixth (seventh) chapter. Nothing's really happening.

**Sadistic Introvert:** I suppose Ryou _is_ being foolish. But have pity on him! He's just seen the lover who he had assumed to abandon him, had his cousin tell him off and been totally _miserable_ for the past three years! But it's true that you can only leave the Forbidden City through death. You die, your body can (finally) leave the City. Some people escape by being placed in coffins underneath corpses . . . because no one would open a coffin once it's been sealed.

**Hyacinthus: **No BxR, but I'm glad you like! (huggles)

(squints up at reviews) ONLY SIX?! But – but last time I got TWELVE! (cries) I'm sorry for updating so slowly! GOMEN! Please, please, please don't stop reviewing! (begs) This is my lowest review number for this fic – EVER! (dies)

PLEASE REVIEW!

Relinquished


	8. Chapter Eight

**Harem**

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, then Yugi and Yami would be bald, because I can't draw their hair.

Summary: Behind the beauty of the emperor's many concubines, there is the raging war for his love and for the power it brings. In the end, is power all that Malik, Ryou or Ryuuji need in life?

Author's Notes: I _did_ have an updating pattern, but I was working on my Christmas fic 'The Scent of Rain' and forgot to update. Now I'm just updating this because I found ideas for it and not for the others ; Gomen!

--------

Chapter Eight

--------

The emperor didn't leave for three days, which was a record within the palaces. Servants began wondering whether or not they would get any advantages in getting on Ryuuji's good side. Unfortunately, Malik's palace was filled with these hasty whispers and discussions, ones that he had overheard.

He stared at the bundle of herbs in front of him, expression willing it to go up in flames. If Ryuuji didn't recover, then the emperor would never come to him. And he would have to soon.

"Master Ryou is waiting outside for you, master," his eunuch told him.

_Ryou_? Malik dismissed him with a wave, getting to his feet. At these times, he would have to swallow his pride and ask for help. He made his way to the door, but not before it was opened from the outside, almost startling him. Almost. A concubine like him never showed surprise.

Standing in front of him was the said concubine.

"I didn't give you permission to be in here," the blonde said coldly.

"I found the need to find you here, permission or no," Ryou replied.

Malik stepped back and motioned for him to sit at the table. Yugi closed the door from the outside, leaving them alone in the room. The blonde raised an eyebrow in question, knowing that this was indeed very important. Ryou would usually trust Yugi with anything he did.

"What did you come to see me about?"

"These."

The pale concubine picked up the packet of herbs from the table, looking at Malik as he held it up. The look in his eyes was one of fury, even though his face remained impassive.

"You will _not_ use these," he said slowly and carefully, biting out each word.

"And how will you stop me from using them?" Malik shot back. "I will use them if I wish. You should know that, in order to get the emperor away from Ryuuji, these are needed."

"Even so, the amount you have with you is lethal," Ryou told him. "If you give this to the emperor, then he will die."

"Is this some joke? _You're_ the one who gave me the recipes for it."

"I did." Ryou walked to the coal heater in the corner of the room, the blonde following him closely. "But I did not intend for you to attain so much. Too much of this will kill the emperor - and you will be the one to blame."

_If the emperor dies within a concubine's room, it is said that the concubine is a death omen and must be put to death_. The words of his former palace mentor came ringing back to Malik. When he had first arrived in the palace, he was given a mentor who taught him about palace life and the like. This was one of the first things he had taught him.

"I won't let you kill the emperor," Ryou continued, opening the packet.

"Don't -"

But it was already too late. Ryou grabbed a handful of the herbs and tossed them into the heater, watching as they caught fire and shrivelled, sending a sweet scent across the room. Malik's eyes widened in horror and he snatched the packet away from the pale man before he could finish burning all of it.

"How _dare_ you," he hissed. "This is mine."

"I am only trying to help you."

"By destroying my plan?"

"By destroying the one thing that will make your plan _fail_."

And then something hit him. It was the smell of the ylang-ylang and other herbs that Ryou had thrown into the heater. The aphrodisiac he had prepared to burn as incense when the emperor came to his palace. Something stirred inside him as he watched the paler concubine standing there. He twitched uncomfortably.

"The amount you have left over is no longer harmful," Ryou said. "Half of it has gone and so it is half as potent. If you choose still to continue using it, then I cannot stop you."

White, silk mourning garments brushed the back of Malik's hand as the other moved past him. It send electrical shocks running through his veins. Horrified, his numbed mind realised that, by burning it, Ryou had set off the aphrodisiac. He reached out a hand and grabbed his arm.

"You can't go."

--------

Pegasus helped his recovering concubine to the courtyard within Peony Palace. Ryuuji leaned on him for support, acting all helpless as they made their way to the sheltered pagoda. The emperor smiled indulgently at him, patting his hand, which rested on his arm, as they walked.

"I've prepared a gift for you, Ryuuji," he said.

"Really? What is it, your Majesty?" Ryuuji asked, eyes lighting up. He smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Something that no one else will have," Pegasus replied, "not even Ryou or Malik. You are the only one out of the three of you."

"What is it, your Majesty?"

They sat down at the table underneath the pagoda. Pegasus signalled for his personal eunuch and gave him a command. The eunuch bowed and left. Ryuuji smiled playfully and opened his mouth to ask again, but Pegasus cut him off.

"You'll find out soon enough."

A moment passed before any movement came. Pegasus set down his teacup with a smile. A tall figure knelt in front of him, speaking the ritual greetings of an official and subject 1. He was dressed in the red and blacks of a scholar, with short, neat, dark brown hair. Ryuuji recognised him as the flautist from before, when he and Ryou were in the gardens playing Go.

"You have what I requested?" Pegasus asked Seto.

"Yes, your Majesty."

Ryuuji's eyes widened in interest as a large table was set up in front of them and a large scroll rolled out on top. Various inks and brushes were placed on the table also. Pegasus helped him stand up.

"What is he painting, your Majesty?" the concubine whispered, excitement filling his voice. He loved the arts.

"Our portrait," Pegasus replied. "The two of us."

Ryuuji dropped to his knees, thanking the emperor. It was the greatest honour for anyone to have a portrait painted with the emperor himself. No concubine had ever had their portraits painted standing next to him, the honour was always the empress'. To be allowed this meant that he was greatly favoured.

"That's enough of that, Ryuuji," Pegasus told him firmly, lifting him to his feet. "If you soil your robes, then the portrait will not be perfect."

Seto prepared his brushes and paints, never looking up once. He was silent seething with hatred and anger at the emperor. The man who had claimed his lover. All he wanted was to see Ryou happy, but with a 'husband' like this, who wasn't even devoted to him, how could he be?

He knew Yami was standing behind him. They had been summoned together to paint this special portrait. The other scholar was watching him very carefully, his presence reminding him not to do anything stupid or foolish that could get him executed. Seto gritted his teeth. He knew already that, if he died, then there would be no one to help Ryou survive in the City. He finished preparing his utensils and gave Yami a slight nod.

"Shall we begin, your Majesty?" the other scholar asked.

"Of course, of course."

And Seto began. His skills with a brush was one of the things that had been prized by his village. He was their prodigy scholar, the one who would bring fame, glory and honour to them. So much had been placed on his shoulders when he told his family and the village elders that he was setting off in order to take the official examinations that year. Everyone had high hopes.

The moment his brush touched the scroll, he found himself devoid of any thoughts and his hand moved of its own accord. Stroke after stroke was done with clear-cut precision, quick and steady, never faltering. He glanced up occasionally for reference, but only briefly. He didn't want to look at them for too long.

When the outline of the portrait was finished, he put down his brush. It was time for the details. Each scholar had a kit where they kept all their utensils, inks, paints, brushes and several spare scrolls. He had inks and paints in every colour imaginable. Inks were used for writing and for outlines - always black; paints were for details and colour. The only colour he didn't have was Imperial gold. It was a colour that only the emperor had access to. Today, he had received special permission to use this gold paint.

"The portrait is complete, your Majesty," he muttered in a low voice, setting down his brush and bowing, half an hour later.

"Oh my, what a beautiful portrait," Ryuuji exclaimed, walking over to look at his work. "Your Majesty, it's the most beautiful portrait I have ever seen!"

Pegasus saw the work and agreed. Seto accepted their words with the traditional modest and humble replies, but felt empty. Painting this portrait gave him no feeling of accomplishment.

--------

Yami watched as Seto painted. The look in the other's cerulean eyes were dead, lifeless. He felt nothing while doing this task. And when a painter felt nothing, his work was equally as dead, as unemotional.

He had met them along the way to the capital. Both Seto and Bakura accepted him readily as an equal, a friend and a companion. There was no rivalry between the three of them, even if they were all trying to achieve first place in the examinations. Many nights were spent with the three of them, studying together as they settled down for the night by a campfire.

When the finished work was shown to the emperor and Ryuuji, the two complimented Seto highly for it. But Seto himself seemed to be disappointed with the outcome. Yami had to admit the same. Though every detail and brushstroke was precise and done carefully, it lacked the most important substance that every single one of Seto's other works had.

Emotion.

They left the emperor and Ryuuji to admire the artwork, making their way back to their respective Halls. All this time, Yami was worried about Seto, about how he was going to explode if he didn't try and find out what was wrong with him.

"If you want to ask me what's wrong, Yami, I'm not about to tell you."

The shorter man swore silently. Sometimes he believed the other scholar to be a mind reader. Him and Bakura both. They were so unpredictable people. Unpredictable and often exasperatingly stubborn, as he had grown to know them. But sometimes it made conversations, especially awkward ones, much easier.

"I just didn't want to see you do something foolish," Yami told him.

They were standing at the end of the paved road within the palace walls, separating the palace gardens from the Halls. Yami would take the left road and Seto would take the right. The crimson walls rose well above their heads, shading them from the afternoon sunlight.

"I won't."

"You are a dear friend to me, Seto, and I hope that you will make the correct decisions. I do not wish to see a friend like you disgraced."

The smallest hint of a smile flitted across Seto's lips.

"I won't."

And then they parted ways.

--------

"_Come on, I want to take you somewhere."_

_A silvery laugh escaped the younger boy's lips as he let himself be taken by the hand and led away from the village. His companion seemed so eager and excited as they went to their special hiding place just inside the woods._

"_Why are we here, Seto?"_

_Seto smiled and covered Ryou's eyes, leading him towards the edge of their hiding place. The pale boy decided to humour him and was just happy to enjoy his time with Seto. Eventually, the taller boy's voice whispered in his ear that he could stop and the hands were removed from his eyes._

_There was a large table, scrolls and a full set of scholar's utensils. Ryou's eyes widened. While growing up, he had always had to use his father's things and often Bakura's, to write. He had never had access to an entire set of brushes, inks and paints before. Seto took his hand and led him over to the table._

"_Do you like it?" he asked._

"_This is the most amazing set I have ever seen," Ryou replied, completely awed. "How did you get all of this?"_

"_I saved up," Seto replied. "I worked for my father's business and he paid me."_

"_This is amazing."_

_Seto led him around to the other side and positioned him to stand in front of the table. He himself stood behind the table, rolling out one of the scrolls. Ryou tilted his head to the side in confusion._

"_What are you doing, Seto?"_

_A smile greeted his question and Seto picked up a brush._

"_Painting your portrait."_

--------

Malik stood at his open window, letting the breeze caress his face and hair. The coolness of it helped clear out his room. He was dressed only in his nightrobes and had no formal dress whatsoever.

Ryou had left, even with Malik threatening to report him for accessing forbidden ingredients, with the response that he would be in equal trouble when they found out that he had been the one to request and keep them. The blonde concubine had to let him leave after that, furious that he had been pulled into this trap.

And now he had never felt so dirty and unclean. The aphrodisiacs had done their work on him. He bit his lip in frustration as he remembered how calm and collected Ryou had been when he had left. How could the aphrodisiac not affect him? It wasn't natural. It was a good thing that he had managed to clear out the air in his room before he was overdosed by the aphrodisiac, or he would have been dead.

Ryuuji had recovered. That was the latest news from Rishid. He was seen with Pegasus that morning, in the gardens, having their portrait painted. That fact alone riled up Malik's temper past boiling point. He threw a tantrum, resulting in two vases being broken, his tea set having to be replaced again and the bed to be messed up.

He needed a plan and he was sure not going to Ryou for ideas. After the bitter failure of this one - without it even being put into action - he was never going to trust Ryou on this matter again.

A plan - he needed _a plan_! Why wouldn't his brain work and formulate a _plan_? How had he made his plans before? What was so hard about it now?

Then he remembered. At the banquet that introduced the three new officials, so long ago, there was that one who looked so much like Ryou. He seemed like a darker twin of the other concubine. If Malik could get close to him, maybe he could find a way to destroy Ryou himself, take him down off his comfortable and steady position as the first concubine.

"Rishid!"

The eunuch hurried into the room, dropping onto his knees hurriedly. Malik didn't even bother looking at him before he started pacing the room, deep in thought. His mind was reeling, thinking up a plan. Getting close to Bakura meant having close contact with the Hall of Statistics. He had to go there directly.

"I am taking a trip to the Hall of Statistics."

"But, Master Malik, would it be proper -?"

"No questions, Rishid!" Malik snapped. "Prepare my clothing and hair at once."

--------

Yugi hurried nervously towards the Hall of Sciences. Ryou had sent him there, without a reason, the expression in his eyes mysterious. He had said there was something important he had to do there, but would not expand any further.

The double doors to the Hall towered over the small eunuch. All main entrances were made of mahogany, requiring at least ten men to open them. Guards were posted beside the doors on either side, every one of them holding spears. Shifts were changed every four hours so the guards were always wide awake and alert.

As he approached the gates, the guards blocked his path, crossing their spears. Yugi stopped and looked at them. He held up a plaque.

"I have orders from the Master of Lily Palace to be here," he said calmly. "Let me pass. I have an appointment to meet on behalf of my master."

The guards closely examined the plaque as he held it up. It was carved out of gold and clearly wrote, in perfect calligraphy, 'Lily Palace'. The cloud-shaped engravings around the edges matched the designs on the rooftops of every concubine's palace. The plaque itself was hung from a red, silk cord, pleated for extra endurance and support.

Seeing and accepting that it was genuine, the guards let him through.

"Stupid security measures," he mumbled angrily, walking past them.

Beyond the gates was a wide, paved road leading to yet another set of massive, double doors. Yugi repeated the procedure again and was finally let through to the Hall of Sciences.

Each Hall was different. The Hall of Arts and Literature was a wide, sweeping building that looked elegant and refined. The architecture was based around the surrounding natural environment and gave the inside a bright, clear and generally pleasant atmosphere with its yellows and reds.

The Hall of Statistics was a towering building without much to its width, but had a lot of depth. The architecture was simple and not as self-inspiring as the Hall of Arts and Literature, concentrating more on the use of space rather than the enjoyment of it. Because the whole empire's statistics were held there, there were guards that were posted around the building and patrolled it night and day.

The last Hall, the Hall of Sciences, was somewhat a combination of the two others. The front section of the Hall was used as the library of sorts, with study rooms and shelves of the best books in the empire. The back section, away from everything else, was the 'experimental' area, where workrooms and laboratories were located for experiments.

Yugi was met out of the front of the building by a young scholar. He was wearing grey robes, which marked him as a low-ranking scholar within the Hall.

"You must be Yugi," he said with a smile. "I was sent to lead you to the appointment Master Ryou had organised for you."

"A-Ah, thank you," Yugi replied, a little surprised at having been addressed so formally. Eunuchs were rarely spoken to politely.

"You are very fortunate to serve Master Ryou," the scholar told him, turning around to lead him inside. "It isn't often that a master will respect his servants."

Yugi was now afraid that someone would hear what the scholar had just said. If it was heard by the wrong people, then they would _both_ be accused of treason by talking badly of the masters. There were special punishments for eunuchs who were accused of treason. Stifling was just one of them.

The scholar led him to a courtyard in the centre of the building. Sitting on one of the benches inside the courtyard was his master. He was with his cousin and another scholar, who looked very familiar, and yet not so.

"Master Ryou, Lord Bakura, Lord Yami," the scholar greeted, bowing deeply.

Ryou raised his head from their conversation and, upon seeing Yugi, smiled gently. He turned to the third member of their group.

"The person you must meet has arrived," he said in a quiet voice.

_Master Ryou?_ Yugi thought. _Why is he here? I thought he was still in Lily Palace_.

He opened his mouth to perform the customary greetings, when the person Ryou had been speaking to turned around. The words died in his throat. Narrowed, crimson eyes bore into his from under gold bangs. The wild mass of spiked, black and magenta hair matched his almost perfectly.

"Y-Yugi?"

The eunuch inched forward slowly, frowning and squinting at the man, trying to recall whatever memory he had of meeting this person. They looked so alike, it was uncanny. Finally, Bakura broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your older brother, Yugi?" he asked, smirking. "After all, you weren't summoned here to gawk and Yami certainly isn't here for fun."

"Older . . . Brother?" Yugi whispered. He was still staring at Yami. "You're my older brother?"

--------

End Chapter Eight

--------

Author's Notes:

Wow, that certainly took long enough. Sorry, I was caught up with . . .stuff. Actually, I was busy graduating year 10, getting my School Certificate results, finding out my cousin beat the crap out of my 3 As and 5 Bs with his 7 As and 1 C, writing my Christmas fic and a new Ancient Egypt fic. So, needless to say, I was _not_ ready to write this chapter.

1 Whenever a subject greets the emperor, he says something along the lines of: greetings, my emperor, wishing my emperor ten thousand years of life. Or something equally corny. It sounds _much_ better in Chinese, let me tell you.

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Hyacinthus:** You _like_ Pegasus even though he has fifty bajillion concubines? Yes, the typical emperor, ne?

**Maruken:** Hahahaha, no I wouldn't do that to _anyone_, pairing them up with someone as rotten as Haga. Jounouchi is a good brother, that I give him credit for, but I still don't like his character much.

**Chibi Nao-chan:** don't swear! (damn, I sound like Alice) Anyway, I realised that was effed up when chapter six was posted. I don't blame anyone for not reviewing. Yes, Chinese drama . . . (sigh) the best thing that's happened to the world since . . . Chocolate.

**AkinoBekyCarterBakura:** You love the psychology, don't you? So do I. That's why I'm planning to do psychology when I get into university. That's if I can't be a voice actor/singer/actor in Japan. Damn I love that place.

**Tuulikki:** Ryou _is_ mad. They _all_ are. You have to be mad to survive in such a mad, mad world. Yes, reviewers are fickle people (notes that she rarely reviews fics she reads - and hides in shame)

**Amethyst-Dragonflame:** Don't worry, I rarely take things as flames, unless they make it exceptionally obvious. Malik/Bakura pairing? A side dishing for you later on, ne? Just for your sake.

**Motivateme129:** I'm glad you like this story so much. I've been planning it out for ages and I get lots of inspiration for the schemes from TV.

**Sadistic introvert:** Everyone betrays the emperor in some way or other. Malik and Ryou are just . . . _betraying_, betraying. ;

Relinquished


	9. Chapter Nine

**Harem**

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, then Yugi and Yami would be bald, because I can't draw their hair.

Summary: Behind the beauty of the emperor's many concubines, there is the raging war for his love and for the power it brings. In the end, is power all that Malik, Ryou or Ryuuji need in life?

Author's Notes: I'm back from the dead! Yeah, I was kind of stuck on what to write for this fic, because I've been caught up in . . . others. XD

000

Chapter Nine

000

"My younger brother is a _eunuch_."

It was a statement, not a question, and it was spoken with surprise and incredulousness. Yugi blanched as Yami's eyes bore into him. The expression in them was anything but happy. Ryou looked at the scholar.

"Is there a problem, Lord Yami?" he queried.

Even though Yami was struggling with the fact that his long-lost younger brother was a eunuch, he wasn't about to speak out in front of Ryou. The concubine, knowing this, calmly motioned for Yugi to sit down beside him and the eunuch went over to him, but didn't sit.

"I gave an order, Yugi," Ryou said firmly. "Are you going to defy orders?"

"No, of course not," Yugi replied, sitting down.

"Now, we are going to settle this _peacefully_," he said. "The two of you were separated fifteen years ago. Yugi was sold into the palace to the head eunuch, who then prepared and trained him."

Bakura just calmly sipped his tea. If he knew Yami, then the other scholar would probably be mulling over this later tonight. He held honour above all things and finding out that his brother was a eunuch was definitely a shock to him. Traditionally there was no honour in being a eunuch and Yami was a very traditional man.

"I –" Yami began, but stopped himself from speaking out in front of Ryou.

"No formalities here, Lord Yami," Ryou told him. "Say what you wish."

"I just can't believe that my brother would be a _eunuch_."

"Why not?" Yugi asked defensively. "I didn't even _know_ I had an older brother, let alone one who is obviously not happy to see me. I was only five when I came into the palace and everything about the outside world has already been forgotten."

"You can't change the fact that Yugi is a eunuch now, Lord Yami," Ryou reminded the scholar quietly. "There are only two things you can do now. One is to accept it and the other is to ignore this meeting and carry on."

He let this sink in. Bakura had told him beforehand that Yami was only here in the palace to look for his brother. That meant that he wouldn't just waste all that time spent on getting here because his brother was a eunuch. Yami was an intelligent man. As the concubine expected, the scholar sighed.

"I apologise for speaking so rudely," he said. "I was shocked and surprised."

"Both of which are perfectly forgivable," Ryou replied. He turned to Yugi, who still looked slightly miffed. "And I am sure Yugi understands this too."

"Of course, Master Ryou."

Bakura applauded his cousin mentally for deflecting what could have been a possibly painful argument on all sides. Even prior to his entering the palace Ryou had been good at being mediator between him and Seto, when they got into arguments. There was a certain calm control about him that people respected.

"I must get back to my duties," he said, standing up. "Congratulations."

Yami gave him a grateful look, which he returned with a smirk of his own. All of their initial missions had been complete and they were now heading somewhere else. They needed to look for new goals now that they were in the palace – and they had much to learn from Ryou.

000

"Lord Bakura! Master Malik has been waiting for you!"

_Malik_? Bakura wondered to himself, following the scholar into one of the rooms. Sure enough, the blonde concubine was sitting behind one of the desks, sipping a cup of wine. Ryou preferred tea to wine, but Malik was definitely one for the stronger liquids.

"I apologise for keeping you waiting, Master Malik."

"Not at all, I'd only just arrived," Malik replied, an odd amount of sincerity in his voice. "Please, sit down."

Cautiously, Bakura did so, thanking him for it, as was courtesy. He was Ryou's relative and Malik should have known it already. There was every reason for the blonde concubine to want to harm him and Bakura wasn't about to let his guard down. Malik abandoned his wine cup for tea and offered the scholar one too. Bakura saw this and hesitated. The concubine laughed.

"Please, Lord Bakura, don't think I'm out for murder," he said lightly. "The tea is not poisoned. I am drinking it for myself, can't you see? You can even pour your own cup and have a taste."

The scholar reached for the teapot and a cup on the table, pouring himself half a cup before setting down the pot again. He glanced down at the dark tea before hesitantly taking a sip. There wasn't any strange taste and he didn't feel as if anything was happening to him as yet.

"I know you do not trust me as yet," Malik said understandingly, "seeing as you are related to Ryou. But people may think I am cold hearted – and yet it's probably because I have no friends or confidantes in the palace."

Even despite his wariness of the concubine, Bakura felt a pang of sympathy for him. Ryou had always had Yugi to confide in and Ryuuji, in extreme circumstances, could confide in Ryou. But Malik was seen as an enemy to both of them and neither trusted him. He was well and truly alone in his schemes and his survival.

"Since I first saw you, Lord Bakura, there has been a feeling of mine that I can trust you." Malik regarded him with lowered eyes. "I cannot explain it."

Instinct told Bakura not to trust him, but Malik didn't seem harmful at this point in time. He didn't say anything, knowing that Malik was different to his cousin and one wrong move would probably cost him his life. That was the danger of being in the palace. Even the walls had ears, let alone the most infamous of all the first-ranked concubines.

"At any rate, I wish too get to know you better," Malik continued, hands cradling his teacup. "I cannot _begin_ to describe the loneliness one feels in the palace when one has no friends or trustworthy companions."

"I cannot say that I am able to totally understand what it is Master Malik is trying to say to me," Bakura said stiffly.

"Don't you, Lord Bakura?"

Malik raised an eyebrow at him. They both knew that Bakura had no intention of getting to know the concubine better at all. But Bakura knew the importance of careful speech around palace dwellers and his head meant as much to him as Ryou's wellbeing did. If he didn't boldly say it aloud, then he would be safe.

"At any rate, I only invited you here to introduce myself," Malik continued pleasantly. He stood up and motioned for his eunuch to follow him. "Have a good day, Lord Bakura."

000

It was required that, every few months or so, the Emperor would take a new concubine to his bed. This new concubine would have had to pass months of training and inspections, before his or her portrait was given to the Emperor for consideration. Each time, at least thirty or forty such portraits were delivered to the Emperor's desk and he would have to choose one, as his duty.

The chosen candidate would be then delivered to the Emperor's chambers, wrapped in nothing but heavy, gold silk sheets from the neck downwards. They would then lie within the chamber and await the Emperor's arrival. The next morning, they would wait until the Emperor had left again before they were allowed to leave the chamber.

The rivalry begun long before any of the candidates had reached the royal bed. As soon as they were chosen and gathered within a wing of the palace, the candidates would do anything they could in order to eliminate the competition. The penalty for wrongdoing was death and all those who knew it – there were none who didn't – took advantage of this fact.

If they were lucky, after the candidate's first night in the royal bed, they would be taken under wing by one of the existing concubines. They would then have made themselves a strong ally and secured their positions within the palace hierarchy, because their mentor would share all the benefits of their power with their 'sibling'.

When Ryou first entered the palace, he came with four others from the same area. They had naively befriended each other, looked out for each other when the other candidates schemed against them, and took care of each other. They were the closest thing Ryou could call friends. Yet, as the months of training went by and their numbers decreased, they broke under the pressure one by one.

Shuichi had been first to crumble. His ill mother was the motive behind his entering the palace, so he could afford to give her better treatment. At the news that her condition had turned critical, he knew he had to break out from the crowd and take down the competition. Ryou slipped small doses of rat poison into his food and drink for a week and let him die seemingly of illness.

Weeks after Shuichi, Eiri hung himself inside the dormitory while everyone else was at dinner. Ryou knew he and Shuichi had been lovers before they entered the palace. Eiri had only entered so that he could be with his lover. His death weighed heavily on the albino's mind for a long while, before the next attempt at his life came, a month later.

He didn't know how anyone could slip through his keen observance and defences, but somehow he had misjudged the young Ryoma. The dark haired, amber-eyed boy was sharp and intelligent, but he was also young and inexperienced. He was the type whom no one suspected, because he just won everyone's hearts with his rare but seemingly genuine, shy grins. He was the youngest of all the candidates that year and amongst the five in their group, Ryou had wanted to protect him the most. What the albino didn't count on was that he would have to protect himself from the boy. In the end, as the eunuchs dragged him from the candidate's wing, kicking and screaming like a madman, Ryou decided that he did not like surprises.

Somehow, the last in their group had guessed that he had been behind Ryoma, Shuichi and, indirectly, Eiri's deaths. Aki had been shocked, shaken and scared all at once, when he discovered this. He alone remained faithful to their friendship to the very end, because even Eiri had been persuaded by Shuichi to help him scheme. His death was the only one Ryou had to do with reluctance, because he had looked so betrayed and so frightened that it ate at Ryou's conscience, and Ryou didn't want to be reminded.

From then on, it got much easier. The others weren't in any way attached to him and they proved to be real threats, professionals to say, rather than Shuichi's desperate amateurism and Ryoma's keen observance. He didn't kill all of them, no, it would have looked too suspicious, but he did maim some so that the only thing they could become was servants. No one suspected him, because he had allowed precious few to rise to become concubines too. But they never got far. He never blinked an eye when the people around him grew fewer, because they meant nothing to him.

That was how he had lived for the first year inside the palace. He rose within the ranks of the candidates rapidly, so rapidly it amazed the others just how mesmerised the emperor was with him. He was taken in as a 'sibling' by the most powerful concubine at the time, Kazuki, who taught him the art of beauty masking deceit. The following year, just before the selection of the new concubines, Kazuki was found dead in his chamber, his ornate dagger embedded in his chest. It was put down as suicide. The emperor withheld the selection for several months after his death.

When Ryuuji and Malik came, there were no mysterious deaths. Unlike himself and Ryuuji, Malik didn't become a concubine through the selection process. In a way, that lowered his status and his respectability, because it meant he was not as highly bred as the others. Somehow, the blonde was the only one who would remember that Ryuuji wasn't high-bred either. It was the influence of the training, to mask the fact that they came from many different social classes, so the emperor could not tell. Yet another deceit within this maze of deception.

This year, the selection had begun again. The candidates had both males and females, as it always did, but the girls usually ended up as servants. Ryou paid close attention to the first successful candidate this year, because it was his first year to be eligible to take on the mentor role. He hoped to be able to ease this new concubine into palace life, as Kazuki did his, two years ago. Only he wouldn't be dead this time next year.

And, he hoped, his student wouldn't have to be either.

000

Malik scowled at the four walls he had confined himself in for the past day. Getting close to the cousin of his archrival wasn't as easy as he thought. Bakura was as stiff and proper as Ryou was, if not more. But while Ryou could change like the wind, Bakura was like a brick wall that refused to budge until it was either broken or worn down.

He enjoyed challenges, yes, but this was one challenge he would have to spend time thinking and planning to get over. And frankly, with the selections coming up again, he didn't have the time to casually think about this challenge. Soon, Ryou would be training a new concubine to take his place, should he retire his position, or to overthrow the rest of them. He didn't have time.

He didn't have Ryou's infinite patience and intelligence, nor Ryuuji's cunning and slyness, but he _did_ have the guts to do anything he set his mind to do. And he was determined and ruthless, something Ryou lacked in large amounts. Surely this had to add up in his favour.

000

The Empress sat on her throne, overlooking the rows of hundreds and hundreds of new candidates. Their heads were bowed, hands clasped before them and arms locked at their sides. In contrast to her regal, rich purple robes, trimmed with gold, the candidates were pale and melted into the background.

Her lips twisted into a smile that seemed normal enough, but the bitterness in her eyes spoke differently. They knew not what was to become of them, upon entering the palace, and they were excited by the prospect of serving the Emperor. Soon that naïve way of thinking would have to change, or they would never survive.

She hated them. She hated how they had placed such high hopes on being a concubine, even knowing that their chances would probably be very, very slim. She hated their youth, their vivacity, and their eagerness to serve the Emperor. But most of all, she hated what they would become. Rivals, enemies and the last thing she needed was another form of danger to her children.

The eunuch at the door announced the arrival of the concubines. They filed in, Ryou at the head of the line; dressed in pale blue and silver, followed by a line of various faces she had not seen in a long while. They were the ones he had 'generously' allowed to serve the Emperor, once – or twice, if they were lucky – who had been in his selection year. They were undesirable as mentors, because they had been unsuccessful in their climb to the top.

The concubines paid her homage in their usual fashion, though Ryou's lacked the depth in his bow. He had grown too confident in his station, she decided with concealed dislike, but motioned them to take their seats. The candidates snuck glances up at the new arrivals from underneath their lashes, hiding the action. Ryou was a legend in and out of the palace for his beauty and his power. It was only fitting for the candidates to be in awe of him.

Once seated, to Mai's left, Ryou scanned the rows of candidates. The girls were to go, definitely, so he easily passed over their pale pink-clad rows. It was the ones dressed in pale blue and purple he was interested in. He amused himself for a while, trying to pick out the one the Emperor would choose.

He caught sight of a pair of dark blue eyes in the crowd and his roaming eyes stopped on the owner of them. He was a slight, slim young man with chestnut brown hair. With his head bowed, the young man looked plain, but that was because his fringe covered his well-sculpted features and his eyes. Ryou was suddenly seized with the thought in all seriousness.

_He_ would be the one.

Ryou was rarely wrong about these things. The moment he had laid eyes on Ryuuji, two years ago in the garden of the palace, he knew that the other would become one of his greatest rivals and friends within the palace. Malik had been the same, though without the friend part. It was this skill in reading others that had aided him so far and it would continue to do so.

He only hoped that, this time, neither of them would have to kill the other.

000

Standing in the neat rows of candidates, his head bowed respectfully, Fuji could only resign to his fate. With both parents dead, older sister married and younger brother sold, he had been sent into the palace as a servant. As he went into training, a mysterious man approached him, a rich, beautiful man, and suggested he become a concubine.

It was impossible, he said, laughing it off. A servant could not enter the concubine selections.

"I can help you there." A bulging purse was produced from beneath folds of rich, embroidered silk. "If I get you into the selections, would you work for me?"

"Doing what?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need you to help me get rid of certain people." The purse's contents jingled as it was shaken. "I will tell you more when you pass selections."

He had had nothing more to lose. That was how he had been entered into the ranks of the candidates, posing as the son of a wealthy man, when in fact he was only the second child of a failed merchant. Anything was better than what he had gone through in life beforehand.

_The mentor you are to try and gain the attention of is Ryou, the most powerful concubine in the palace. He will be an invaluable tool for you to rise in rank._

Ryou was easily spotted as the concubine leading the procession, the silver and blue clad young man whose beauty had become legendary in the lands. He was just as beautiful as they said, the paleness of his skin and darkness of his eyes like moonlight on water. He could sense the awe in the candidates around him and couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed himself.

Those eyes caught his and he felt a shiver go down his spine. Unfathomable, dark and yet impossibly kind, they were eyes that he had never seen before. He quickly averted his eyes, still feeling the burn of their gaze on him. If this was the person he had to treat as a tool, he didn't know if he could.

"The Emperor has arrived."

In unison, everyone in the chamber sank to their knees, heads bowed. The shuffle of feet was heard near the doorway and the person beside him fidgeted. His blood pounded in his ears, so loudly it was almost deafening, and he scarcely dared to breathe as the Emperor's procession entered.

An eternity later, the footsteps stopped directly in front of him. Warm, strong fingers came under his chin and tilted his face upwards. A single, amber eye looked back at him. He could faintly register the wave of envy rippling through the others around him, but he had suddenly stopped breathing.

"What is your name?"

"Fuji Syusuke your Majesty," he whispered, casting his eyes down to avoid the Emperor's gaze, as had been taught. Pegasus nodded gravely, his eye intent on Fuji's lowered face.

"Fuji Syusuke," he echoed, gazing down once more, before turning to the rows of concubines above the candidates. He looked straight at his Empress, who read in his expression that he had made his choice. She inclined her head.

On her right, Ryou fixed his eyes on his future protégé.

000

End Chapter Nine

000

Author's Notes:

Hi all! It's been almost a year since I last updated this fic, hasn't it? I'm so sorry, because I changed fandom last year and I was so caught up in it that I neglected all my previous YGO works that are left unfinished. However, I hope that this fic will still get a few updates throughout this year, though it's my final year at high school and I need to . . . study to get into university.

Oh and since won't let us write review replies in chapters anymore, I'll have to settle for replying to your reviews through the IM feature if you're a member, and through email if you're anonymous

Thanks for keeping track of this fic and I hope I'll see you guys around!

Relinquished


	10. Author's Notes

Hi guys, this is Relinquished! It's been a while since this fic has been updated and a great many changes have taken place.

First of all, just letting you guys know that this fic will NOT be continued IN ITS PRESENT FORM. Meaning that I will no longer be updating THIS version of Harem.

HOWEVER!!!!!! I have been writing a NEW version of Harem which is based on the same concepts but with a slightly different storyline and a small shuffling of characters around. This is in the crossover section of the site, as it is a crossover amongst Yu-Gi-Oh, Strawberry Panic and Prince of Tennis. If you do not want to find it manually (and I don't blame you, the Crossover section of the site is really messy), go to my Profile page and it will be there!

Thanks for hanging around all these years, guys, and I'm really sorry for dropping this fic, but I hope the new version will have your support also!

Please check out

**HAREM: RESONANCE** at: http : // www . fanfiction . Net / s / 5522439 / 1 / Harem_Resonance

(just take out all the spaces)

Regards,

Relinquished


End file.
